


行动处四组组长x情报科小科员（牛郎店卧底/深夜angry sex）

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	1. 1

  
 1.希望大家爱白嘟多一点，多一天~

2.预警：18+，一如既往的yhsq，欺负小嘟，粗鲁，请慎重考虑自己可以接受以上这些设定再阅读，感谢，鞠躬——

 

专门剿黑的行动一处居然还干扫黄的活？  
没办法，新来的顶头上司和处长不对盘。  
老同学，从上警校还是愣头青的时候就开始，占床位、争排名、抢警花。  
新官上任三把火，第一把就烧到了虽战绩累累但平时做事鲁莽冲动的行动一处。  
上至违法经营卖淫场所的，下至卖小黄片的，全要一网打尽才可以收队。  
行动一处首抓地头蛇。  
地头蛇狡猾得很，知道最近风声紧，藏得不见尾。  
那套取情报就从枕边人入手。  
地蛇小情人没什么特别爱好，就是和好姐妹shopping，八卦，逛牛郎店。  
先派卧底探路。卧底地点：牛郎店。卧底身份：牛郎。  
谁去？  
自然是，天生一副漂亮皮囊，打娘胎出来就惯会用花言巧语讨女孩子欢心的，行动一处第四组组长，边伯贤。  
总是自告奋勇的行动处主力，第一次拒接任务。  
“老子不去！”边伯贤暴脾气上来，谁都敢顶撞。  
枪林弹雨闯惯了，现在让我当小白脸？！

吹开热气，处长慢悠喝口咖啡:“行，把手枪和警徽放我桌上。”  
边伯贤染了牛郎新标配，银发。三七分，露出收敛戾气，他人望进眼，顿觉如饮了浓郁甘醇红酒的醉人眉目。  
黑色三件套，高领针织衫，紧身牛仔裤，皮鞋。  
天鹅绒酒红西装，上衣口袋放进规整叠成三角的丝质黑手帕。  
新打洞的左耳戴上银质圆环。  
看不出是属于处内大名鼎鼎“神枪手”的，一双干净、骨节精雕细琢的手，细长食指套了银戒指，也戴上尾戒。  
果然人靠衣装，花枝招展，招蜂引蝶。  
无师自通，抛媚眼，送飞吻，再360°喷一圈“红毒魅惑”，要多骚有多骚。  
穿上这一身“职业装”出勤前上局里交枪。  
一路上，保洁阿姨，女警员，甚至小母猫，被迷得神魂颠倒。  
年龄长的少女回春，年纪轻的小鹿乱撞，非人类在不是交配季节，撕心裂肺地叫春。  
冲着众饥渴雌性生物，边牛郎挑眉毛，勾嘴角，眼神含情脉脉。  
这般敬业。  
处长看见了，赞许地点点头：“嗯。今年个人优秀奖就发给小边了。”  
转头就拿出手帕捂鼻，用茶水洗眼。

[nana，今天你也一如既往的光彩照人。]  
[妆容好漂亮，化了深棕色睫毛呢，和混血儿一样]  
[susan，没人再比你更适合红色口红，不过别轻易涂好么?因为…这就像索吻信号，让人把持不住。]  
[姐姐，怎么皱着眉头？不是还有我在么？]  
[白贤你好温柔啊……我最喜欢你啦。]  
[hh…我的荣幸。]  
[白贤，下回我还来找你好不好？]  
[我等你，你想什么时候来都可以。]  
情报科监听小组一帮人在车里搓着身上一大片鸡皮疙瘩，怪叫个不停。  
唯独坐在角落，头伏桌上专心记录的新来小科员，都暻秀，安安静静地，沉下了脸。  
熟悉的，此刻让他怒火中烧的金属质感嗓音，从专门用来窃听，收音效果极好的头戴式耳麦中传来，震在耳边。  
都小科员尽职尽责，一字不差地将那头人说的甜言蜜语记录在本上，手指紧捏笔身，控制着力道，以防写破纸张。  
桌旁放着一个粉色食盒，是恶趣味的某人买来的，说这才搭我们可爱的小朋友。上边还有只大眼睛的企鹅宝宝，食盒里面的食物是为都暻秀准备的加餐。  
[我们小朋友还要长身体。]都暻秀想起那人哄着人的叮嘱。  
[我们lily……]  
好巧不巧，耳麦里传来那人的声音。脑海里的和现实里的声音重叠起来，可一个是对他说的，一个是对她说的。  
都暻秀气鼓鼓将食盒塞回书包。  
等别人来接手他的工作，都暻秀才起身下了车透气。  
从口袋里掏出一颗圆球薄荷糖，拆了包装含嘴里，舌头卷着糖果，在嘴里一圈圈咕噜咕噜滚。  
第一次出外勤还有些紧张，这会儿全化成了怒气，心里本来还担心那人工作太苦，现在看来，滋润享受得不得了。  
以监听的商务车作遮掩物，行动一处第四组成员执勤结束的都来围观，探头探脑看组长怎么吊富婆。  
边牛郎搂着客人出了店门，笑嘻嘻偏头躲开大胆抱住他索吻的顾客。体贴打开车门，手撑在客人头顶与车框之间，关上门，冲恋恋不舍的客人笑着挥挥手，深情地看着车开远。  
咯嘣一声，听了让人害怕牙齿坏了，嘎吱、嘎吱嚼碎糖咽进肚，又在嘴里含了一颗。  
都暻秀双手插裤兜，背靠墙，一张白净小脸的脸色快跟黑夜融为一体。  
像被人惹怒，炸了毛的猫。圆鼓鼓的眼睛凶狠盯着对面立在橙黄路灯下的人。  
“不愧是老大！哄女人这方面就是厉害。”  
“苦哈哈当什么警察啊，组长干脆顺便转行当牛郎得了，以他的条件找个超级有钱的富婆绝对易如反掌，保证下辈子不愁吃喝。”  
站在这群人不远处的都暻秀，脚蹬住被人扔路边的空易拉罐，缓慢又用力地压瘪，不解气，暗自愤愤地踩两脚。  
“可边老大现在怎么连个女朋友都没有？”  
说这话的组员殊不知他们边组长的正牌小男友就在旁边。  
我们都小科员，根正苗红，从小就志愿当一名为国家效力，为人们服务的好警察。  
可惜小身板硬素质不够格，只能弃武从文，大学读的公安情报学，成绩优异，上着学就被偶然去大学演讲的情报科处长看中，一毕业就来局里工作。  
来情报科报道的第一天，穿着白卫衣，牛仔裤，帆布鞋，背着双肩包，水灵灵的小孩儿，人见人爱。  
边伯贤在楼道里抽根烟醒个神的功夫，电光石火间，就被迎面走过来的都暻秀迷晕了。  
巧克力色丝滑顺发，脸蛋白嫩滑弹得跟剥了皮的水煮蛋一样，苹果肌富有光泽，揉了碎光的茶色润珠眼眸和红润饱满的心形唇弯起。  
唇红齿白的笑。  
边伯贤惊叹于从未见过的，笃定这是世上独一无二的漂亮桃心红唇间，都暻秀越走越近，让人毫无招架之力，轻易闯过警戒线，一步步迈进边伯贤心坎里。  
可人家不是冲着他，而是冲着他身后走过来的情报科处长笑。  
只因天生有些散光的都暻秀那日第一天上班太过兴奋紧张而忘了带眼镜出门，眼神不聚焦。  
喜欢上就追。  
打听，偶遇，接近。  
稍微熟悉一点，边伯贤发现小孩儿软起来比水蜜桃都甜，硬起来狠劲不比行动处虎背熊腰的壮汉少。  
压回局里审讯的犯人趁看管不注意逃跑，二百斤的壮汉在走廊上演急速狂奔，撞倒了所有拦截的警员，追在后面的边伯贤眼瞅着这人就要扑向刚进楼背着书包来上班的都暻秀小朋友，赶紧大喊躲开。哪想那小孩儿不躲反倒冲上去。  
都暻秀抡起书包朝那人头上招呼，也不知道书包里装了什么重物，那二百斤的壮汉被甩来的书包冲击得立时仰躺到地上。  
都暻秀一个健步跳起精准降到壮汉身上。  
小孩再瘦也有一百多斤的重量，有技巧的猛坐到血肉之躯上，撞击得人五脏六腑挤拧到一块。纤细的四肢箍住一条腿，身体后仰大力弯折大腿根，壮汉在眩晕中被迫拉筋疼得大叫。手肘抬起狠戳身下人胸口，那人又痛得立刻噤声，通红的脸和粗脖子青筋暴起，像要死了一样睁大眼，眼珠子都要崩出来。  
一个刚大学毕业看起来文文弱弱的情报室小科员机智又敏捷地将一个两百斤的大汉制服在地。这件事当时传遍整个警局，情报科科长到哪都要炫耀一番：“行动处都搞不定的犯人，被我们刚来的大学生轻轻松松就制服在地上动弹不得。你看看你看看，我们情报科的人就是非同一般。”  
待犯人被行动处的人押走，相反众人的目瞪口呆，都暻秀若无其事站起来拍拍身上的土，拿起书包拉开链，小心翼翼捧出两本精装书，一本名为《21世纪犯罪情报》，一本是都暻秀自己装订成册的总结案例。确认书没有损坏后又小心翼翼放回包里，高高兴兴上班去了。  
边伯贤站在震惊的人群中，瞄了一眼都暻秀手里的书，那两本16开的书，每本都足有从他手腕到中指指尖的距离那么厚。  
这个小孩儿，不简单啊不简单……  
所以不能猛烈攻势，那就先从朋友开始。  
带着都暻秀去靶场教他用枪，没有外勤的时候，窝在情报科同小孩儿假装请教情报学的问题。顺便偷偷摸个小手，搂个腰。  
一切都挺顺利，但小孩儿慢热，花了半年才私底下吃了一顿饭，又花了一个月才一块看了场电影，再花了一个月才能送小孩儿到家门口。  
可能不只恋爱中的人是二傻，追求者也是傻中之傻，战线拉得比预想长太多，越来越觉自己没戏的边伯贤开始着了魔地信奉起一句俗话：要想抓住男人的心，先要抓住男人的胃。  
边伯贤专门报了烹饪班，各种聚餐聚会不去了，狐朋狗友不约了，每天下了班按时去上家政课，学生时期都未曾有过的拼命三郎的劲，烹炒煮煎炸、卤酱熏烤腌…样样拿下，以优异成绩在家庭主妇学院毕了业。  
换着花样给小孩儿做便当，又请都暻秀到家里做客，耍弄十八般武艺，小孩看得连连称奇，吃得也心满意足。  
功夫不负有心人，边伯贤倒还真摸准都暻秀心思，小孩儿看他的眼神终于有些不一样，边伯贤开始频繁打电话嘘寒问暖，送便当送礼物，接人上下班，没人看见的时候又贴又抱，恨不得寸步不离都暻秀。  
这样就算是木鱼脑袋也看出边伯贤是在追求自己，何况都暻秀还不是木鱼脑袋。  
都暻秀觉得边伯贤挺好的，为人正直，乐于助人，友善亲切，是他一直崇拜的人民好警察形象。  
关键是，他做的菜真好吃。  
是都暻秀先告白。  
“我喜欢你，要是你也喜欢我，就在一起。”  
一本正经，拿眼瞪他，脸有些红。  
边伯贤喜出望外，当然满口答应。  
互通心意便马不停蹄往正事上办。  
告白当天就揽了人猛亲一通。  
之后身体接触激增，小孩儿年轻单纯，可爱乖巧得跟小白兔一样，根本招架不住边伯贤这个诡计多端的大尾巴灰狼，没用多长时间就被吃干抹净。  
“暻秀啊，你知道天底下什么最好吃吗？”  
“你…你做的饭…”都暻秀哭后的眼睛红红的，因为可怜地抽噎着，所以断断续续地回答。  
两人窝在浴缸里，小孩儿蜷在边伯贤怀里乖乖让他清洗自己，第一次经历，事后整个身体抖着一直缓不过来。  
边伯贤对都暻秀的回答很受用，奖励着亲亲都暻秀潮红未消的小脸蛋。“真乖。除了这个呢？”  
小孩儿摇摇头回答不知道。  
“你最好吃。”薄唇呼出的热气将红透的耳根熏得更红。  
起初小孩儿青涩，但这种事，不熟悉就再来一次，还不熟悉，就再来两次。  
一来二去，食得滋味的两人契合度高到好似在一起很多年。  
看车走远，边伯贤收了表情，眉间的戾气有些藏不住。  
交往不到一年，正是如胶似漆的热恋期。  
可天煞的处长把他派来当卧底，而且一做就快两个月。

牛郎这工作，白天休业，晚上开张，他成天半夜不着家，伺候完一群揩他油的小姐太太们，凌晨下了班还要写每日总结发给工作狂的处长。

小孩儿等他太久早就睡着了，洗尽身上熏得头疼的混杂到一块的香水味和酒味，上床抱住软乎乎的人，埋在颈窝的鼻端深吸让人心神宁静的奶香味，边伯贤很多次都在下身涨硬的情况下万分煎熬又疲惫不堪地睡过去。

睡到中午才醒来，身边人又早就留好早饭上班去了，摸摸左侧整理好的空荡荡的床，都暻秀的体温早已消散。  
摸得着又吃不着。小孩儿明眸一闪一闪的笑脸也没机会细细看。  
天天只能跟变态一般意淫着小孩儿打手枪。

再这么搞下去，好好一个血气方刚的青年早晚得废了。

强压下暴躁，掏出口袋里的红万宝，抖了抖，就剩最后一根烟。  
靠。  
人要点背，喝凉水都塞牙缝。  
咬住烟嘴，单手将烟盒握成团，摸打火机的空，眼都没抬准确利落扔进垃圾箱。  
手挡风，一撮火苗照亮了掌心和眉眼，烟头红火星明着，燃出一小段圆柱烟灰。  
两指腹松松夹着细长的烟，薄薄的唇吐出的一缕烟雾在微凉的空气中扩散开。  
边伯贤抽烟的样子让人心醉神迷。  
正被店里同事揽着出来的那些客人的目光全部被他掠夺。  
边伯贤确实极有资本让众生为他神魂颠倒。  
弹了弹烟灰，复将滤嘴放进唇间。  
边伯贤知道所有人都在看他。但是他只是单手插兜，微低着头抽烟。  
他不会递给那些倾慕的目光一个眼神，同行最忌讳互抢客人。  
呸！什么同行不同行，我是警察！  
边伯贤做卧底向来恪尽职守，成天在一群莺莺燕燕中，偶尔让他恍惚，自己真是出身凄惨，靠一副好皮囊过着灯红酒绿，颓靡生活的夜店牛郎。  
再这么待下去，迟早要疯。  
不就扫个黄吗？蹲点还有完没完？这到底是整治行动一处，还是专门考验我？边伯贤恼怒地啧了一声。  
多年锻炼出的敏锐感官察觉对面阴暗街角处，一辆灰色商务车后，几道不怀好意的视线朝他这边看过来。  
这群兔崽子，回去看我怎么操练你们。

深吸一口，烟入肺绕了一圈，从薄唇间泻出，边伯贤眯着眼透过缭绕白雾，4.9的好视力堪比红色激光瞄准线，精准锁定一丛灰头土脸芦苇草里的，一株洗净的水芹菜。

青葱瘦条，白白的小脸，白白的小手，白白的细脚踝。站在暗处跟块透亮发光的白玉似的。  
让人看了就想揉揉亲亲，喜爱一番。  
天……  
欲求不满两个月的边伯贤，又是欣喜若狂，又是燥热难耐地，在心里叹了一句。  
怎么不告诉我今天出外勤？想偷偷过来看我？  
手指夹着烟望着那边出了神，透过路灯，穿过夜色，凝视都暻秀。  
小孩儿身上一套灰卫衣，上衣肩膀部分宽出来一截，袖子和肩膀处的缝合线落在手臂上，袖口长过手背，明显不合身。  
边伯贤挑了单边眉峰，这不是我的衣服吗？  
嘴角控制不住要翘到天上去，是不是太想我了？  
烦躁一扫而空。  
多难也要继续干下去。还要养小孩儿不是？  
远处的都暻秀双手插兜转过身去。  
松松垮垮穿着卫裤，只有浑圆翘臀撑着裤型。  
小孩儿身材匀称，除了脸上的一点婴儿肥，再有点肉也是全身最有肉的地方就是这里了。  
都暻秀弯腰系鞋带，薄软衣料贴服包裹圆丘，臀部极为饱满的轮廓更清晰了。  
看起来就非常好摸。  
两眼发直，边伯贤舔舔发干的嘴角，叼住烟，手指隔着高领衫捏了捏口渴到发紧的喉结。  
那边瞎起哄看热闹，这边边伯贤迎来送往的，笑得脸肌僵硬。  
凌晨快两点才收工。边伯贤从店里出来立在路灯下，烟瘾上来，摸了摸空空如也的裤兜叹了口气。  
明知这点小孩儿已经下班，眼睛还是往那个角落寻。  
以为已经回去的人，双臂交叉放胸前，低头靠墙而立。

都暻秀被一阵八月的旋风卷进去，温暖熟悉的怀抱中，说不上到底混杂了几种的甜腻香水味还有酒味都令人头晕，都暻秀不悦地皱起了眉。  
湿润薄唇结结实实的亲吻不断落在头顶。  
“我们暻秀等很久了吧？对不起对不起~”  
“夜里凉，就这样等着有没有没冻着？怎么不给我打电话或者发个信息？我好早点出来嘛。”  
相比边伯贤的热情，都暻秀只是冷冰冰开口说:“你踩到我鞋带了。”  
边伯贤低头看，单膝蹲下将散了的鞋带打好结，紧了紧。  
拿上衣口袋的手帕擦了擦手这才又圈住人。  
在前额吧唧亲了好几口。  
“mua！暻秀…我的暻秀…hh~我们暻秀辛苦啦~”  
“出外勤怎么也没和我说一声啊……”  
“刚才我站在外面瞄到你，你知道我有多高兴吗，恨不得马上飞奔过来hh~”  
“想你~想不想我啊想不想？”  
边伯贤望着都暻秀，满脸期待。  
都暻秀还维持着双臂交叉于胸前的姿势，也不回答。  
“怎么啦？”  
都暻秀一边嘴含着糖果，脸颊鼓出来一点。边伯贤抿了抿唇，又开始觉得口渴。  
看都暻秀皱着眉，以为他不舒服，将人往怀里拢了拢:“吹着风了吗？嘴里含着什么呢，不好受就吐出来。”  
手掌在下巴那垫着，等人吐出来。  
都暻秀嘴里的圆球转到了另一侧脸颊。  
一对润珠瞪圆看着他，本意是发狠，可边伯贤看着只觉幼齿可爱到不行。  
这个小坏蛋！故意撩拨我是不是？  
早就忍不住，喉结滚了滚，沉低嗓音威胁道:“再这么看着我，小心我就地办了你。”  
饿狼准备扑食的表情。  
更放肆了，嘴里的糖果咕噜咕噜转来转去。  
脑后被手掌往前按，干燥滚烫的薄唇迫不及待吻上来。  
不情愿的人双手握拳抵在边伯贤肩膀上推拒，但对于边伯贤来说，这文文弱弱的二两劲儿他根本感觉不到。  
灵活的舌排浪般绕着舔舐饱满软糯的唇瓣，味蕾尝到薄荷清凉醒脑的甜味。  
舌尖起开牙关，卷了糖果和软舌到口腔里，怎么吮吸都嫌不够，圆滚滚的糖球在火热的深吻间融化，甜润微辛的味道越发浓。  
边伯贤现在才觉什么是真正的渴，卷着舌根急切地嘬舔，生出滋滋的湿响，像是要在舌上找出泉眼来，或是吮吸出琼浆玉液。  
融化的糖让今日缠绵的双唇格外黏腻，唇与唇生出间隙的片刻津液藕断丝连。  
都暻秀无力抵抗充满占有欲又色情的缠吻，头皮阵阵发麻，两人的呼吸翻滚在一起，掀起层层热浪。  
边伯贤整个人越吻越精神，在单薄背上的左手滑到手感极好的屁股上揉来揉去，托住，将都暻秀下半身往自己胯上压。  
感觉到那涨硬不已的部位，都暻秀羞恼，嗓子里唔了两声。  
哪个不知死活的过路地痞流氓冲他们吹口哨。

边伯贤将都暻秀的脸藏在颈窝。  
“滚！”  
边伯贤转头，低沉沉的吼了一声，冰冻三尺。  
威慑力十足的声音仿若来自地底，在水泥平地破出尖锐冰棱，直直穿透脚底，正不怀好意打量他们的小地痞顿觉双腿刺痛发软，身体不停打寒颤。  
如同黑豹狠戾的一双见过血的眼，黑压压的凉夜衬得眸里的冷光愈发骇人。

自知惹了惹不起的人物，那贼眉鼠眼的人边点头哈腰道歉，边脚底生烟跑了。  
转过头看着怀里小孩儿红彤彤的脸，心软得一塌糊涂，捧着猛亲发烫的棉花脸蛋。  
“真是，没见过情侣打啵儿啊~”

今日总算是见识了边伯贤的敬业精神，都暻秀胸口堵住一团怒火，瞧这人还嬉皮笑脸的，更是熊熊燃烧。心底的戾气喷涌。  
完全换了个人，眼神像把刃利的刀，表情生冷。  
进家门自顾自换了鞋，烦躁地撩起刘海，没等身边的人脱鞋，也完全没考虑这人是工作到了凌晨两点才下班，回到家口渴困倦不已，拽着边伯贤领子到客厅，将还没反应过来现在什么情况的人甩到地板上，扯住银发，让边伯贤脸埋到胯下磨蹭。  
薄唇要被擦出火了，边伯贤不舒服地哼了一声。  
握住都暻秀手腕让他停下拉扯他头发，边伯贤抬起头来，“嘿嘿，别这么着急嘛……”  
恋爱中的人完全丧失了卧底具备的敏锐洞察力，小孩儿好不容易这么直白主动一次，边伯贤心花怒放，即使都暻秀动作弄疼他，也完全没察觉出都暻秀的怒意。  
双手拉下卫裤边缘。  
“我来…”  
隔着棉质内衣，伸出舌尖在欲望上舔了一下，都暻秀身体轻微颤了颤，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
没有一开始就脱下内裤，骨节分明的手在欲望上温柔摩挲，薄唇张开含住头部，活泛的舌打转舔湿面料，轻轻含吮顶端。  
性器逐渐充血，边伯贤牙齿叼住内裤边缘，慢慢往下拉，直到性器完全解放出来。  
真是一张干净漂亮的面孔。精心定型的头发已经顺垂下来，刘海遮住前额。表情温和。  
估计行动处谁也想象不出，平时雷厉风行，动不动就折断人家手臂的组长能有这么温顺的时候。  
也更不可能想象到，他以双膝跪地的臣服姿态为同性口交。  
一双下垂眼微微湿润，仰视着都暻秀，薄唇含住顶端，缓慢将整根吞进口中。  
哇…暻秀现在的表情，太帅了…  
眼睛沉如夜，嘴唇抿成直线，表情中隐忍着情欲。  
边伯贤更卖力了。随着吞吐的动作，湿滑的舌将性器舔舐遍，又熟稔地在几个敏感部位重点来回打转。  
都暻秀攥住边伯贤头顶的发挺腰，边伯贤纵容得往里含了含，给他深喉。  
都暻秀鼻息变得急促。  
怕冰到都暻秀便用没戴银戒的那只手扶住根部，性器在嘴里只留头端，舌尖舔开了濡湿的铃口，边伯贤温热的口腔紧紧吮吸了一下。  
都暻秀轻喘，隐隐有了要登顶的感觉。  
边伯贤手口并用加快速度，一直仰视都暻秀的下垂眼也越来越润了。  
这么一张上下两片一样薄，软绵绵的嘴，花言巧语信手拈来，口活也这么好。  
还有氤氲雾气的双目直叫人心痒难耐。  
都暻秀想着他怎么跟那些女人说话的，用这双眼睛把那些女人勾得要死的，越想越愤怒。  
“唔！唔！”  
边伯贤被粗鲁扯着头发，强制摆动头，性器在嘴里快速进出，每每都抵到喉咙，不适的边伯贤忍下干呕的冲动。微蹙眉，看人的眼睛有些委屈意味。  
委屈什么？明明是匹凶狠的狼，但又狡猾得跟狐狸一样，而且演技超群，平时嬉皮笑脸着就掰断人手臂那样残忍的边伯贤，此刻竟然能够露出如此脆弱的漂亮表情。  
适得其反，都暻秀动作幅度更大了。  
边伯贤以为都暻秀会射到他嘴里，已经提前做好吞咽的准备，可都暻秀大幅度来回了几下就全部从他嘴里退了出来。  
都暻秀猛地推开边伯贤，边伯贤反应不及整个人后仰，背撞到地板上。  
“哎呦！”边伯贤吃痛地揉揉后背，“宝贝你怎么这么狠啊……”  
边伯贤手撑地板直起上半身，手背擦了擦津液润湿的嘴角。  
见都暻秀脸色阴沉，他紧张忐忑地问:“怎，怎么了？我技术不好？”  
不可能啊？刚才喘那么急，不是快到了吗？我咬到他了？肯定是我弄疼他了。  
见都暻秀还硬挺着就穿好裤子，边伯贤忙凑过去抱住都暻秀大腿:“对不起暻秀~我弄疼你了？再给我一次机会吧，我保证会非常小心。”  
都暻秀俯视他，冷冷扯了一边嘴角:“好啊，再给你一次机会。”  
边伯贤跪着，上半身被压到两个月前新买的黑色皮质沙发上。  
都暻秀不知从哪顺来一副手铐，将边伯贤双手拷在背后。  
今天宝贝儿想玩新花样？嘿嘿嘿……高兴高兴高兴。  
边伯贤穿着紧身黑牛仔裤，清晰感到身后隔着衣服有硬物贴过来，边伯贤打了个激灵。  
等等等，小孩儿要造反？！  
刚要起身又卸了力，算了……他高兴就好。而且小朋友什么也不懂，到时候还不是要我教，摸着手扶着腰还不是让我拐上床？  
但如果小孩儿真想要，也没什么嘛。  
都暻秀双手抓住他的腰，穿着衣服挺胯用硬挺撞他屁股。  
“啊昂……啊嗯……暻秀……”边伯贤顺着浪荡地叫唤。  
都暻秀的手伸到前面揉摸边伯贤的下身，软乎乎的手掌温热，最受不住都暻秀摸他，边伯贤立刻就硬了。  
都暻秀抽出边伯贤的皮带。  
边伯贤接下来等到的不是被脱裤子，而是皮带重重落下来的抽打。  
“呃！”扬起来的皮带划出半弧，带动空气流动生出簌簌风声，在身上不留情挥下，发出钝响。  
“啊……”  
边伯贤转着花样放荡呻吟，但得到的都只是一下下无情鞭打。  
边伯贤额头出了一层薄汗，莫名被狠打，涨硬的下身又被束缚在裤子里紧得难受，心里升起燥火。  
“都暻秀！你到底干不干！”都让你上了怎么还不满意！  
边伯贤想回头，脸立刻被按到沙发上，因冰凉触感而反射性抬头，又被粗鲁的摁进皮革里去。  
皮带又一次挥在身上，抽到了手掌心，疼痛让边伯贤欲望消了下去。  
这回边伯贤总算是明白了。这根本不是为了增加情趣，而是生硬的惩罚。  
怎么了这是？这小混蛋闹什么别扭？？  
都暻秀再一次抬高的手臂被抓住。  
在行动处，早练就一身金蝉脱壳本领的边伯贤三两下就解开了手铐。  
背靠沙发坐地上，“造反了你？”边伯贤握住削薄手腕，一把将人拉下来，前胸贴后背桎梏在怀里，将碍事的手铐和皮带扔沙发上。  
边伯贤强硬一点，都暻秀就立刻被压制回原形，从头到脚都奶里奶气，被惯坏的小孩儿模样。  
“放开我！”都暻秀拿手肘顶他胸口，边伯贤眼疾手快挡住，都暻秀又伸脚蹬他。  
“你个小屁孩儿。”边伯贤将手铐拿过来，抓住两只手腕拷身前。一条有力的腿压住两条平时最剧烈的活动就是跑跑步的细腿，都暻秀想反抗，但腿根本动都动不了。  
边伯贤单手托了下颌转过来，都暻秀后脑抵他肩膀上抬眼瞪他，眼眶有些红。  
边伯贤叹气，轻摇摇都暻秀下巴。“闹什么别扭呢？告诉我好不好？”  
炸毛的猫是不会开口说明的，都暻秀张嘴要咬他手，边伯贤快一步制住他下巴。  
“故意惹我生气是不是？”边伯贤恼了，好好说话不行，看来唯有强硬管制。  
边伯贤固定下颌，低头啃咬住艳红丰润的桃心唇，叼住唇肉含嘴里，拿舌尖舔润，口腔吮吸。  
舌头撬开牙关在软腭上一寸寸游走，缠上软舌连翻带搅，一点喘息的机会也不给。另一手忍不住揉摸都暻秀细脖和柔软平坦的前胸，色心作祟，又上下其手将全身摸了个遍。一摸就知都暻秀肉也不少，只不过骨架小又细，身材匀称，这才看着瘦弱得可怜，要不然也做不到空手擒拿二百斤壮汉。虽然因为这两个月他没在家好好投喂小孩儿瘦了不少，但身体仍然软乎乎的，好摸好揉。  
都暻秀被吻得摸得头晕目眩，终于安静下来，边伯贤这才放过他。  
都暻秀侧躺在他怀里轻喘，这一番折腾，两个人都发汗，边伯贤脱了西装外套，撩起乱在额前的头发往后梳，也揉了揉怀里人汗湿的刘海。  
都暻秀微微干呕。  
“怎么了？”边伯贤顺着都暻秀后背。  
“你嘴里什么味儿？又苦又腥。”都暻秀嫌弃地瞪他。  
边伯贤勾起薄唇一边嘴角，挂着戏谑的笑盯都暻秀“hh…什么味儿？你精液的味儿。”  
都暻秀雪白面颊顷刻攀红，静了音。  
不饶人的边伯贤薄唇凑过去，紧贴发烫的薄薄耳沿。  
嗓音沙，颗粒质感更立体。“怎么，这味道不熟悉么？都一样的味道，你不也早就尝过我的唔……”  
下话被都暻秀用手堵上，小孩儿拿眼睛刮他，一副再说下去就杀了他的恶狠表情。  
薄唇在手心亲了一下，都暻秀生气地收回手，边伯贤咧嘴笑嘻嘻。  
逗人逗够了，单臂圈着人，从身侧茶几上拿过烟盒抖出一支烟，摸出打火机点上。  
都暻秀嫌弃，反方向偏头:“臭烟鬼，哼。”  
“啧，你好好说话。”  
“我怎么没好好说话？”  
“你这叫好好说话？”  
“我这怎么不叫好好说话？”  
“……好，就不好好说话是么？说我臭烟鬼是么？”

边伯贤深吸一口烟，两指捏住下颌尖，吻住都暻秀已经微红肿的心唇，将热辣的白烟全部渡到都暻秀口中。

辛辣冲鼻的烟将都暻秀立时激出生理泪水，润湿了眼角，弓起背上气不接下气咳嗽。  
被气急的都暻秀不想再跟边伯贤多待一秒钟，挣扎起身要走。边伯贤怎会如他愿，单臂箍住都暻秀腰腹，纤长两指夹着烟悠闲自在地吞云吐雾。都暻秀被迫吸二手烟。  
都暻秀身体在边伯贤怀里扭来扭去非要挣开他，边伯贤被磨得小腹燥热又起。都暻秀手乱动中摸索到一炙热硬物。  
“嗯……”身后人低低吟了一声。  
在烟灰缸里摁灭烟蒂。  
虎牙啃了啃都暻秀圆润的软耳垂，发烫的气息吐进耳廓。“暻秀…宝贝儿…你可真会折磨我……”  
边伯贤说着，就将指腹还发烫的手伸进都暻秀内裤摩挲，都暻秀被指腹的干烫温度激得身体震了一震。  
“嗯…滚！别拿…碰过别人的手摸我！”被拷住的双手推拒边伯贤手臂。  
不知都暻秀这话从何说起，终是被都暻秀今晚挑衅又无理取闹的态度彻底惹怒，  
“你跟谁说滚呢？！”  
“唔……”都暻秀身体发颤，双手握紧边伯贤有力精瘦前臂。欲望被边伯贤揉搓，另一只手还探到后面抓捏臀肉，动作粗鲁，但都暻秀被边伯贤一触摸便止不住升起情欲。  
“还有我摸过谁了我？我这手就摸过三把枪，警队配的一把，我自己的一把，还有你的现在握在我手里的这一把。你说，我还摸过谁的？你说？？”  
都暻秀转头拿小尖牙发狠咬住边伯贤结实肩膀。  
“啊！”  
趁边伯贤吃痛的空挡将边伯贤手臂甩开。  
“你敢说你这双手没摸过别人！今晚你都不知道搂过多少人的腰，牵过多少人的手！”

“都暻秀你……都怪我太惯着你了。”

边伯贤气红了眼，抓住手铐扯着人让其跌跪到沙发旁，都暻秀膝盖吃痛，上半身倒在沙发上。边伯贤单手压制都暻秀单薄后背，“我真是惯坏你了…”另一只手拉住都暻秀宽松的裤边，轻松一扯到底，白花花的浑圆Q臀弹了出来，臀尖震了震。边伯贤将都暻秀下身扒个精光，连袜子也脱掉。  
“放开放开！放开我！”都暻秀用力反抗。  
拿过皮带对折，在白花花的丰满屁股上用力抽了一鞭，“唔！”臀尖抖了一抖，细嫩的皮肤上立时显现出一道红印。  
“胆子大了啊？”  
“敢跟我叫板？”  
“你怎么这么不听话？”

话语和动作相配合，很快两瓣柔软臀肉上就都是纵横交错的红印。整个客厅回荡脆亮的鞭打声。

“唔…呜…”都暻秀被拷住的双手握拳，汗涔涔的脸埋在手臂里，因为羞耻和为忍耐疼痛而咬住下唇，但呜咽还是止不住从喉咙里震出来。  
边伯贤本不是温柔体贴的人，且他做警察做卧底，黑道上的那些坏习惯沾了不少，抽烟，喝酒，看谁不顺眼就动真格打一场。  
小到卖毒地贩，大到军火走私大佬，什么凶神恶煞他没见识过他没当过，边伯贤是枪林弹雨，鬼门关闯过来的，桀骜不驯像头黑豹，疯起来又像条癫狂的疯狗。  
这小朋友是特例，他被都暻秀迷倒，心甘情愿做好脾气爱人。向来百依百顺，软声细语。都暻秀小孩子气大，平时边伯贤只觉可爱非常，对都暻秀一点脾气都没有。  
但今天都暻秀实在过分，边伯贤被都暻秀气得大动肝火。  
“宝贝儿，知道刚才你打得我有多疼么？我现在使的力度都还不到你的一半呢。”“唔！”  
细嫩的大腿根也挨了打，疼得都暻秀抽气。  
都暻秀双腿匀称纤细到一折便碎，屁股丰满紧实到完全隐藏窄小穴口，白净的下身红了一片。  
旖旎风光。  
微眯眼盛住比黑夜更浓的情欲。  
胸口的火泄了一半，小腹的火却又蓄了一堆。  
皮带随意扔到一边，双手抚上浑圆翘臀，那弹软的臀肉立即就吸附到手心里。身下的人许是因为疼痛或是怕他再用别的办法打他，臀尖颤了颤。  
眼神更沉了，十指大张，揉捏被打得温热的臀肉，臀肉从指缝溢了出来。  
边伯贤俯身恶劣嘬咬了几口。都暻秀惊呼。  
边伯贤吃评:“啧，软得跟面团似的。”  
将两瓣浑圆臀肉揉着往里拢成丘，又往外掰，露出臀沟中心，那里紧闭着待人采撷。边伯贤燥热不已，解开勒得他不舒服的裤扣，拉下链。  
都暻秀感觉隔着衣物和膈人的金属拉链，有炙热硬物贴上来磨蹭股沟。天天晚上紧贴着抵在身后的这感触，都暻秀熟悉得不能再熟悉。  
结实的胸膛覆上后背，后颈被含入高温的口腔，皮肤被舌转圈湿舔。  
“宝贝儿的屁股真是软得不像话…手感超级棒…形状也是一流，又圆又翘的…”身上压着他的人用饱含情欲的沙哑嗓音说着荤话，屁股被恣意揉捏玩弄。  
边伯贤意图明显，都暻秀又羞又气，在人身下挣扎。  
“我不要！”大声抗议。  
“你说不要就不要？”  
边伯贤掌掴已经有些充血的臀肉，小孩儿疼得咬着唇轻哼。  
将宽松的卫衣下摆往上卷几轴，鼻尖滑过深陷的背沟，白得发亮的肌肤散发丝丝特殊甜香，边伯贤满心疲倦消散得无影无踪。  
爱不释手的揉摸不经一握的细软腰肢，唇舌在已经有些汗津津，曲线流畅的奶白肉体上留恋。  
“宝贝真甜…”  
都暻秀在边伯贤身下反抗，大骂他流氓。对都暻秀来说这已经是极力反抗，但对边伯贤来说都暻秀的力道实在是微乎其微。  
且这绵软无力的挣扎更加让人兴奋。  
牢牢制着都暻秀，边伯贤低着嗓子不正经道:“流氓怎么了？老公我对你耍流氓那是天经地义。”  
低头在小孩儿奶滋滋的粉圆屁股上嘬了一口。  
“下流！不要脸！不要脸！”  
都暻秀右脚往后蹬想踹人，边伯贤一把抓住细瘦的脚踝。  
“嘿你…不听话！”  
边伯贤又执起皮带，皮带一角沿背沟游走过的肌肉寸寸微绷。  
来到股沟，滑到紧合的穴口，在褶皱上轻轻绕圈，将皮带一角探了进去。  
“呃……”温热的柔软肠道被冰凉的坚硬皮革挤进来，都暻秀打了个激灵，扭着腰躲。  
“还不听话？”  
退出浅浅陷入后穴的皮带一角，皮革面在臀尖上时轻时重，缓慢拍打。另一只手在滑腻的大腿根内侧揉摸。  
“嗯……”都暻秀感觉到轻微的刺痛，但更多的是微妙的快感。  
随着皮带再一次落下，都暻秀呜咽了一声，他不争气地勃起了。  
边伯贤也敏锐察觉到那腿间的反应。  
“hh…暻秀喜欢鞭打吗…原来我的宝贝儿这么色啊……”在大腿内侧的手伸过去，将性器握在手心里摩挲。另一只手放下皮带，探进卫衣里揉捏胸前已经发涨的圆粒。敏感的都暻秀被玩弄得身体麻酥酥。  
边伯贤的重量压上来，都暻秀躲着凑到颈间的薄唇，边伯贤的黑色高领衫扎得他后背不舒服，鼻端嗅到让脑仁疼的甜腻腻香水味，那些别扭的怒火止不住，今晚铁了心要跟边伯贤唱反调的都暻秀又开始扭着腰挣扎。  
“离我远点！都是别的女人的香水味！”“别碰我！你以后都不要再靠近我！”说着都暻秀支起手肘挺身就要起来。  
离我远点。

以后，都不要，再，靠近我。

这不就是分手吗？  
恋爱中智商为负，再加工作后疲惫大脑迟钝，边伯贤失去分辨话语含义的判断力。

都暻秀要跟我分手。

边伯贤顿觉五雷轰顶。  
这简直是将他宣判死刑，打下了地狱。  
他百依百顺，体贴顾家，结果小孩儿要跟他分手？？  
“……你说什么？”边伯贤磨牙凿齿，火直冲脑顶。  
“嗯！”都暻秀被按着后脑，上半身猛地重新趴回沙发上，一边脸颊和脖颈陷入冰凉的皮革，激得身体打了个哆嗦。  
边伯贤从旁边茶几抽屉里拿出还剩五分之一左右润滑液的长嘴瓶，旋开瓶盖随手一扔。  
一手外掰臀肉，一手中指蘸了润滑，指尖破进许久未使用的穴口，都暻秀啊了一声，浑身都僵硬了。  
毫不怜惜，将细长手指硬生生地旋了进去，身下人的痛哼拖长了音，身体颤抖，没入的手指被紧绷的肌肉死死咬住指节。  
边伯贤语气恶劣又冷冰冰:“真紧。我不在的时候不知道自己玩玩么？”边说着让人羞窘的话，边屈起指节在里面晃了半圈，将紧紧的温热细嫩肠道拓开一些，指腹也熟稔触到凸起，翻搅揉按。  
鼻子里又软又腻哼了一声，本还绷紧神经随时准备突袭边伯贤的人彻底软了腰，背部呈现勾人的塌陷半弧，屁股也因此翘高。  
边伯贤一手伸到前面套弄性器，手指刮着敏感点进出几回，含着手指的嫩肉有些松软，都暻秀情喘。  
“只是被我手指插就这么兴奋？”  
“我没有…你…胡说…”都暻秀喘着断断续续反驳，完全没有刚才理直气壮顶撞边伯贤的气势。  
边伯贤食指尖贴着中指根部一下子没入窄小的后穴，随即大幅度转动手腕带动两指搅着敏感的肠道，惹得都暻秀难受哼哼。边伯贤沉声冷言“没有？没有什么？没有被我打得勃起？还是没有被我手指玩得后面软了？”  
“……”他语言露骨，故意叫人羞恼，但边伯贤说的又没有一句不是真的，都暻秀无法反驳，只能羞耻得咬紧下唇。  
退出手指，将长嘴对准穴口缓慢地推了进去。  
相比手指坚硬粗糙许多的塑料长嘴，引起柔软内壁的不适。  
“嗯…拔出来！”  
“老实点儿。”  
有力结实的双腿牢牢夹住乱动的细竹竿，让其并拢到一起，进一步将长嘴往身体深处推。  
都暻秀感到更加难受，抿了唇。

“呃……放开…我…唔！”

下一秒都暻秀被猛地灌进身体里的大量冰凉润滑液激得身体打颤。边伯贤捏瘪瓶子，将所有润滑液一股脑全部灌进都暻秀身体里。  
拔出长嘴，手心朝上，三根细长的指并在一起，缓慢地顶进去，穴口的褶皱被撑平，进出之间带出淋漓的响声。  
“嗯…我不要，放开我，放开我…”边伯贤不理都暻秀的抗拒，强硬制服挣扎的人，勉强忍住让他血管气炸的怒火，沉默做着扩张。  
润滑液很快就被湿热的肠道暖化了。  
怒火欲火两重滔天炉火攻心，边伯贤解放锢在人类羞耻布下，蓄势待发的原始欲望，将小孩儿直接压在客厅的黑沙发上便要行禽兽之事。  
身后的手指抽出来，都暻秀拷住的双手被拉过头顶让上半身更平趴在沙发上，细白双腿被大分。  
抓住臀肉外掰的手指上的戒指陷进肉里，冰凉的触感让都暻秀轻颤。  
有剑拔弩张的滚烫硬物抵在湿淋淋的穴口濡磨。

都暻秀倔着劲做最后的挣扎。

“不做！我不做！啊昂——”沙发被挤压得吱嘎一声响，都暻秀倏地仰直脆弱细颈，绷紧了脖侧线条。顷刻红了脖颈，蔓延到脸颊和耳朵尖，也湿了眼眶。  
炙热的性器长驱直入，一插到底。  
身后人饱含情欲的，低沉沉喟叹一声。  
得到充分扩张的后穴没有受伤但受不住边伯贤的力道。被毫不怜惜侵犯的肠道纠缠粗长的柱身，簌簌地抖。  
“呃…出来…”说话都带了哭腔也要倔强到底，“不做…我不要…啊！”  
“不做？这可由不得你。”  
怒火和欲火翻滚井喷，边伯贤衣服没有脱，仅拉下点裤头。皱着眉，不顾自己性器被紧夹得难受，强硬挺胯抽插几个来回，用韧劲将肉体拓开，连同都暻秀想压在喉间的呜咽和呻吟顶开了闸。  
动作稍放慢，感受久违的紧致火热的湿滑细嫩甬道包裹缠吸自己，从严丝合缝的交合处体会两人身体卯扣在一起的满足感，也运足气，为接下来的猛烈进攻做缓冲。  
都暻秀的身体被烙铁温度的粗硬钝器贯穿，填满了，烧着了。  
都暻秀以双腕被银手铐束缚着，跪躺在边伯贤这个男人身下，体内深处被粗长烫硬的性器粗鲁地捣弄，下身黏腻交合在一起的屈辱姿势，被强迫着承受边伯贤凌虐般的侵犯。  
他清晰感受到身体里暴力插进来的炙热粗硬和其上凸起的血管在体内高亢跳动着，都暻秀定义他现在正经历一场强迫的性爱，一场“强奸”。  
但此刻倔着劲闹别扭的人不想承认但又不得不承认，因为这个“强奸犯”是边伯贤他毫无挣扎的想法，心底反倒升起渴望被进一步征服占有的顺从心理。每一条神经不受控制地生出情欲的愉悦感，惹得上半身软趴在沙发上的都暻秀颤栗。  
“呃！”突然他便颤栗地更厉害了。边伯贤毫无预兆，毫无过渡，崩开拉到底的弦，凶猛贯穿他。  
像被大浪卷上岸的湿尾鱼般缺氧，嘴张大同时努力运作肺部，也无法完整呼吸。


	2. 2

这里什么支配者是我瞎写的……和欧美的BDSM没有关系哈……  
爱用嗯嗯啊啊的这些词，鞠躬——  
这种激烈的性爱在现实生活中会对承受的一方产生伤害。不要尝试。

新买的沙发被弄出快要散架的咯吱声，手铐摇晃铛铛响。  
最突出的是肉体拍击肉体不停作响的闷声。  
“啊昂！嗯！”汗津津前额抵在冰凉铁质手铐上。被强烈的贯穿感搅得头晕脑胀的都暻秀突然意识到一件事。  
“呃嗯！边伯贤…你…混蛋…你不戴套…啊啊！”都暻秀声调突高。  
小孩儿浑圆屁股被抓揉臀肉的双手猛地往后拽，撅得更高。边伯贤掐住软屁股暴力抽插，惩罚又开口骂人的都暻秀。后牙槽咬紧，每个字都带着将人吞之入腹的狠戾：“戴什么套，就是要…射你里面…”  
边伯贤微低眼，视线被填满眼眶的两团丰满臀肉占据。屁股被抽打的痕迹淡下去，白里透粉，看起来比剥掉薄皮的水蜜桃更多肉汁甜。  
细青筋凸起的双手死掐住两手就握满的细软腰野蛮挺胯操干，势必要将蜜桃臀榨出汁水才罢休，身下人被撞出一段高昂零碎的尖叫。  
肉多得过分的浑圆屁股被撞得一颠一颠，软绵绵臀肉抖出奶油波浪。  
“我在外面挣钱打拼，派去当小白脸陪人喝酒被人摸来摸去，回家连口水都没喝你就冲我发一通火！不好好教训你，你都忘了到底谁才是一家之主了！嗯？！”  
“啊昂！谁呜，我没…哼…呜……”  
被教训的人委屈不已，身体又被无情蹂躏，头趴在沙发上泪水和哭声决堤。实在是恃宠而骄，不谙世事的小孩儿。都暻秀想要反驳，想要骂人，但一开口就被撞成支离破碎的啜泣呻吟和情喘。  
这样可怜勾人。让人更想摧折。  
“啊！呜嗯！”  
贯穿感只增不减，血液沸腾，都暻秀小脸红扑扑全身汗津津，手心也汗湿，手想要撑在沙发上前倾身躲开后面的撞击，但因为总是打滑而失败。边伯贤还不算被气得完全失去理智，都暻秀骨骼削薄的膝盖下面被垫着脱下来的卫裤，但细嫩皮肤也还是因为被身后人的动作带的来回快速摩擦衣料而火烧火燎。  
边伯贤听都暻秀哭，气更不打一处来，胸口小腹蓄满火。  
他才应该哭。  
行动处的工作危险又没有固定工作时长。  
他总觉亏欠都暻秀，一直力所能及考虑周全，细致体贴。  
出外勤短则几天，长则几个月不回家  
，时常为保密不能同家里人联系。但只要允许，出任务前肯定跟都暻秀报备。  
刚一结束任务，别的同事是去酒吧消遣，他是立马打电话报平安，赶着回家，还要问回去是不是顺便买菜。从前专断人骨头，持枪拿刀的手现在为了小孩儿调羹刷碗洗衣服。  
虽然算不上十足十出色的家庭主夫，但也是尽心竭力。  
不出外勤的时候天天给都暻秀变花样做便当，午餐时间偷摸给小孩儿送水果，这样人夫了，自己却得不到一点体谅！  
“你觉得委屈？我才委屈。不主动温柔体贴我，还对你亲爱的又咬又骂，没家法了？！叫你，不懂事！”  
每一下都像要嵌进柔软肉体最深处发狠抽插，“啊！唔唔…”被顶撞得受不住而大声尖叫起来的都暻秀赶忙咬住自己手臂。已经丢脸地尖叫太多次，不能再这样。但手臂被边伯贤抓住拉直重新压过头顶，“叫出来，被我干得叫出来的声音不许忍着。”随即加大力度挺胯操干，叫都暻秀想忍也忍不了。  
“啊啊！昂！啊！”  
沙发木质支架哐哐响，都暻秀感觉自己要被顶窒息了，弄坏了。  
身前是靠墙放置的沙发，他无处可逃，身后侵犯他的边伯贤插再深，撞再狠，他都得受着。  
都暻秀软趴趴平瘫在沙发上，腿被迫大开，只能任凭边伯贤予取予求。  
小孩儿肉乎乎的软臀被狠狠往胯上按，狰狞的粗硬在丰满的臀瓣间迅猛进出着。圆滚滚的屁股被撞扁，撞得裹薄汗的蜜桃臀肉抖着。连续不断将圆撞扁，逼着后穴尽根吞吃性器。  
“真想让你看看，你自己有多色情，每次做都跟第一次一样紧，这么热情地夹着我不放，还说不让我碰？”  
粗硬性器破进去时粉嫩肠肉簇拥围绕，退出时又到被柱身扯得变了形的穴口外挽留缠吸。  
“天天宝贝儿宝贝儿的叫你，捧在手心里，你怎么对待我的？hu……”边伯贤光洁的前额汗湿，沿额角滚下来的热汗汇集到尖削的下颌尖分了流。  
滴落，砸在身下人越来越凹陷的背沟中。  
继续往下流，滑过细细青筋微凸的脖颈，喉结，流进黑色高领衫领口内。  
“呜！哼…没…呜嗯！”都暻秀被撞得只能哭吟。  
都暻秀上身还穿着边伯贤的卫衣，两点敏感的乳首被衣服摩擦早已充血。  
体内的高昂硬物大力挞伐，每一次动作都准确擦刮敏感点，全身持续处于过电酥麻的状态。  
性器在小腹和被体温熨热的光滑皮革间挤压磨蹭下勃起。  
前后叠加的过猛快感自尾椎骨沿脊柱直冲头顶，在脑里炸开了花。  
实在承受不住这浓得化不开，迅猛激增的快感，恐惧也冒上来，他怀疑自己的胯要被撞碎了，身体也要散架了，又爽又无措不安，哭得更厉害了，泣不成声。  
边伯贤敏锐又熟悉地感知到小孩儿的情绪变化，伸手指抹掉一些都暻秀滚出来的泪以示仁慈“害怕了？怕就对了。”他要教导都暻秀，不是产生疼痛的才算惩罚。  
都暻秀嗯哼嗯啊地哭吟，鼻子吸着气，断了线的温热珍珠不断从眼眶滚出，随边伯贤凶猛的动作震落在沙发上晕出圈圈水痕。  
在体内的润滑剂随大张大合的动作被带出来，都暻秀臀瓣和大腿滑腻一片，带出的长长的丝同黏腻的水声都持续不断。更多流出来的液体顺着丝线落下，随后在撞击的过程四处飞溅，汁水横流，真如同是蜜桃臀被榨出来的果汁。  
肉体拍击的淫乱黏腻水响，沙发发出的吱吱响，铁制手铐和皮革刮擦生出的略尖锐声响，和身下挠人的哭泣和呻吟声。  
所有声响化作最猛的催情剂。  
边伯贤的动作越加毫无规律和粗暴，从腰上腾出一手抓住卫衣拧绞在手里将人往后猛拽。身下白软肉体随着边伯贤的迅猛律动如浮萍般前后摇曳，都暻秀哭腔连连，整个身体抖颤。  
“说，还敢不敢对你亲爱的这么凶？嗯？”  
“不敢…呜呃！我不敢嗯！了……”被折磨软的人顺从回答，因为哭泣过度，说话带着惹人疼的鼻音。泪水流出来，咸涩的汗水又流进眼睛里，刺激得都暻秀睁不开眼。  
双手沿奶白肉体勾人曲线揉摸过高撅的圆臀，一路滑过塌弯成半圆弧软腰上对称的腰窝，平趴的后背，每一处都是奶津津的。探进松垮的卫衣里抚摸薄薄的肩胛骨，滑到胸前，手指揉搓已经挺立的两乳，看不见，也知道他怜爱品尝过无数遍的圆粒已经红过樱桃。嗓音因情欲而沙哑，像刚唱完一首劲歌。“你错了没有？”  
小孩儿叫的也哑了嗓子，低声抽噎:“错了……我错了……”  
边伯贤俯身压在都暻秀身上，浊重的吐息拂在红透的耳后和脸颊上。“你说什么？”  
都暻秀白里透红满是泪的小脸蛋在巧克力色湿发和黑色皮革的衬托下更水光粼粼了，脆弱细颈也同抹了珍珠粉似的。  
“我错…昂！呜别撞了…哼……”  
“呃！我错了嗯！求你了求你了…伯贤…我错了伯贤…呜……”  
“求…你……我真的错了……伯贤…伯贤…”在凶狠的抽插中艰难压下一些混乱的哭叫，用甜糯语调哽咽着求饶。  
“伯…啊呃！啊！”  
就算撒着娇承认了错误也没有被饶恕，或者说躺在人身下被操弄得边狼狈哭泣边撒娇求饶，这更令人疯狂，边伯贤双手扣住都暻秀单薄肩膀，没有尽头的激烈冲撞。  
比酸痛强烈百倍的快感如同汹涌潮汐猛地拍上岸，都暻秀指甲陷进掌心，头高仰，控制不住地骤然拔高音调放荡哭叫了一声，随后喉咙里又叹出一声绵长的气息。  
都暻秀颤抖着被操射。  
仍在高潮余韵的敏感身体因为没有减缓速度的撞击而轻微抽搐。都暻秀想要叫边伯贤慢一点，但张了张嘴却发觉喉咙干涩发不出一点声音，只能无助地吸鼻子哭，不停摇头。  
边伯贤本不打算给正受惩罚的人缓和的时间，但看都暻秀如此可怜才慢下速度。  
在他身下弓背瑟瑟抖的小孩儿，每一处都是奶糖熬出来，蜜桃汁浇出来的，不用细嗅也是奶香四溢，甜水蜜桃味。边伯贤舔遍后颈可口的肌肤，尝到心满意足才直起上身，手伸到前面，平坦柔软的小腹一片黏腻，裹住湿漉性器。  
“这可是新买的沙发，你弄脏一会还要我清理。暻秀你怎么这么不懂事？”  
“啊……呃……”边伯贤恶劣用力道搓揉都暻秀刚射过而异常敏感的头端，逼着都暻秀情欲半退的浪潮又涌上浪尖，在窒息般的快感中射出些半透明黏液“哼……”连着高潮两次而身体痉挛，都暻秀生理性夹紧臀瓣，丰满臀肉颤动，湿软的甬道像是黑洞拼命往里吞吃边伯贤，紧紧搅吸性器。  
“呃…”还正在抽送中的边伯贤突然狠抓丰满臀肉急叹一声，在都暻秀体内射了。滚烫精液的突然射入惹得都暻秀黏黏糊糊惊叫，身体颤得更厉害了。  
边伯贤这段时间积了太久受不起挤压，精关一下子没把住。  
都暻秀身体轻微痉挛，同缺氧的湿尾鱼般喘息间突然生出一声惊呼。边伯贤压在都暻秀身上双手掐住窄瘦腰恼怒耸胯，顶送还亢奋跳动的性器将精液射干净。都暻秀被他撞得随动作在身下啜泣着轻哼。  
这种射精方式并不痛快。  
欲火泄了一次，怒火却更盛了。  
牙齿扣住纤细后颈白嫩的皮肉，疼得身下无力反抗的人软绵绵尖叫。  
边伯贤粗喘着，拧着眉头在都暻秀耳边咬牙切齿说:“好啊都暻秀，故意夹我？”  
都暻秀力疲地摇头，“没有…我没有…我不是…故意的…不是…故意的……”说话抽抽搭搭，只能用气音。  
边伯贤猛退出来，外翻出些仍热情缠吸他的粉嫩肠肉。  
“嗯……”边伯贤的动作拉扯被折磨过一番的敏感肠道，都暻秀有些疼，他急喘，酸软的身体瑟缩着颤抖。  
太多含不住，混成乳白的浓稠精液和润滑液从一开一合的红肿后穴溢出来，直接滴到或顺着滑腻大腿根内侧缓缓流淌到地板上积成几小滩，大张微颤的细白两腿间的沙发黑皮面也都是白浊。  
乳白稠液斑驳的圆臀和大腿根，还有纤韧腰身都是已辨不出形状的各种叠加的红痕，奶淋淋的柔软身体微微抽搐。  
都暻秀目光失焦，小脸上挂着泪珠。  
漂亮宝贝被狠狠蹂躏了一番。  
淫糜佳绝的景象。  
边伯贤双手钳制住细软腰。“啊…啊…”都暻秀嗓子破出几声绵软的惊叫，随后彻底哑了，桃心红唇无声一张一合。  
边伯贤放任自己将都暻秀搞坏的粗暴欲念，半硬性器又一捅到底操入，猛抽大动，将人往皮革里越钉越深。直到受不住蹂躏的都暻秀软在沙发上彻底化成了一滩水，被撞得喊不出来，像受伤的小动物，只能喉咙里震着虚弱模糊，呜呜的泣音。

不安慰失神窸窣抽噎的人，将都暻秀的卫衣脱下堆到小臂。  
扯掉身上汗湿的高领衫，五指向后梳几撮落到额前挡眼的银发，边伯贤坐到沙发上身体陷进靠背——一种应该来根香烟或者来杯烈酒的慵懒姿态，扯着手铐将瘫软颤抖的都暻秀拎到腿间。  
恼怒以至动作粗鲁，一把掐住都暻秀下巴逼他张开嘴，“小混蛋…给我舔硬了。”“唔呜……”炙热的半硬性器捅进都暻秀嘴里，那上面还满是边伯贤的精液。  
都暻秀被操弄得熟透了软化了，全身泛着淡淡的潮红，被边伯贤好好开发过的身体不满足于一次发泄。即使被这样惩罚着对待，都暻秀还是很快又勃起了。  
边伯贤精瘦强健的身体散发着高温热气，荷尔蒙扑面，内心越发渴望，想再次被边伯贤破坏的念头要烧得他神志不清。  
当一个人心里有臣服于另一个人想法，便甘愿被掌控。  
事实边伯贤一直是都暻秀以教导为主的掌控者，如何接吻，如何容纳和他拥有相同身体构造的同性并在这其中得到快感，还有如何口交，都是由他亲手教会。  
一场性事有了调教的意味。  
边伯贤只上半身脱光，而都暻秀全身赤裸微微颤抖跪在沙发前的客厅地板上，双手被拷着，前胸贴着皮革上半身趴在边伯贤腿间为他口交。白的晃眼的紧实饱满蜜桃臀和滑嫩腿根满是各种红痕，被狠狠使用过而合不拢的红肿穴口溢出白稠精液，持续沿大腿内侧慢慢往下滑。  
哭红的眼流着泪，是欺负紧，委屈极的模样，但仍尽心尽力吞吐。他知道边伯贤是真生气了。  
都暻秀全身上下、从里到外都粉粉嫩嫩，眼睛是湿润的，口腔是潮湿的，软舌软唇。  
有时都暻秀哭得吸鼻子，连带温热口腔收缩着将性器往喉咙里紧嘬，带来的快感比紧致肠道更甚。  
边伯贤本就未消的情欲又高涨，性器完全勃起。心唇被撑到极致，粉色的嘴角堪堪没有撕裂的痛感，都暻秀完全含不下口中粗长硬物，只能吃下过半充血柱身。  
“看着我。”沉沉地命令。  
因令人羞耻的要求纤长睫毛振了振。  
软糯的桃心红唇乖顺吞吃着分量足的粗硬肉身，头上下起落间抬起水汪汪大眼，小心又委屈地仰视边伯贤。  
汗湿的巧克力色柔发和白皙粉嫩小脸蛋，湿漉漉清澈茶色眼眸，樱桃红水亮心唇，湿热细嫩口腔。  
稚气未脱的小孩儿像内里甜蜜外表青涩的果实，沾着晨间露水被他摘下。  
年轻的，新鲜的，秀色可餐的果实现在摆在你眼前，任你玩弄他，享用他。  
令人发疯。  
但边伯贤好像不为所动，甚至过分自制冷静，能一板一眼地对身下人发号施令。  
边伯贤扶着根部命令都暻秀用舌舔。  
性别是一样的，身体构造是一样的，但他却跪在边伯贤身下，嘴含着他的性器为他口交。边伯贤现在还要他舔。即使这已经不是第一次，但都暻秀仍是抛不开这羞人的想法。  
都暻秀潮红未消的面颊又红到快滴血，犹豫了下还是听话照做。  
探出的粉红软舌从根部往上舔，动作不熟练，但以前被教导过很多遍的舌头不敢怠慢盘踞的凸起筋脉。  
都暻秀的手腕被握住，被银色手铐禁锢的手去接替边伯贤，双手握住炙热性器粗硬根部。  
边伯贤两条手臂搭上沙发背，前臂垂下来，“看着我。”嗓音过于沙哑低沉是亢奋的情欲饱和的缘故，这证明边伯贤其实一点也不冷静。  
因害羞而自然闭上的眼只得又睁开抬起，睫毛泪湿，眼眶更润了，泪水洗刷过的眼睛分外明亮。  
舌头舔舐过白浊濡湿的顶端铃口，懂事地用嘴含吮吃干净，湿滑温热的粉红软舌在龟头沟棱缓缓打转。  
俯视都暻秀的那双下垂眼，翻滚的情欲愈发浓黑，都暻秀体内的燥热也愈发焦灼。  
边伯贤又命令他含，都暻秀张大嘴照做。  
“往里吞。”  
也乖乖落下头照做，即使抵到了喉咙也继续努力，缓缓吞下更多，直到完全含下整根性器。  
被取悦的人抬起一条手臂，手在都暻秀头上抚摸。  
得到鼓励，将性器吃进喉咙深处，像要把整根肉身吞进肚子似的吮着往下咽。  
边伯贤蹙眉轻叹。  
在都暻秀头上的手向下滑到后颈上，像对待小猫一样提起他的后颈，性器缓缓从小猫嘴里抽出，口中只留龟头时双手骤然下摁头，强硬往胯上按。  
“唔！”都暻秀闷声惊呼，粗长硬物直直插进了喉咙最深处。  
边伯贤因快感而蹙眉，下巴微仰，薄唇发出满意的沉沉喟叹。略呲着牙，表情透着微妙的凶狠，又透着他舒服、享受极。  
享受了一会狭窄喉道因抗拒异物而越发收缩的紧致快感才松手。  
都暻秀嘴被性器堵住，闷声咳着，像犯哮喘一般换气，用鼻艰难地呼吸才勉强没有窒息。小孩儿抖着身体闷声哭，为什么要这样？他并没有咬到啊，刚才不是还鼓励他了吗？为什么要这样对他，他没有…没有哪里做错啊……晶亮亮的泪水滑过面颊。  
这一次冷血动物也没有给予安慰。  
在这种事情上，为什么这么单纯迟钝呢？边伯贤善用他那虚伪的悲悯，心疼地想。  
在惩罚者面前，哭泣应该无法忍也要忍住，总是这样可怜，只会让人更加残忍。  
唉，真是笨小孩儿。  
边伯贤没有给都暻秀太多喘息的机会，单手扯住后脑柔发上下动作让其加快吞吐速度。时不时突然挺腰逼都暻秀哼唧着喉管紧收，导致他呼吸困难，并涌出更多泪水。垂眸观赏性器同性交一样操干艳红桃心唇这淫乱景象，懒洋洋喘息，对小孩儿含泪求饶的眼神视而不见。  
“唔…呜…呜…”粗硬的烫物强势地在口中抽插，冠状龟头次次插进喉咙深处，刺激分泌唾液，口中咕啾咕啾的湿响和眼中泪水不断。无法吞咽的过多津液随性器抽插的动作，细细地从被摩擦得发红的嘴角不停流淌到下巴。  
口腔充斥边伯贤的味道，他像个廉价的性爱玩具被使用着。  
但都暻秀知道自己并不是真被认为廉价才受到这样残忍的对待，这一切都是边伯贤给他的惩罚。  
被这样粗鲁对待，比因自尊心而产生的抵抗心理更强烈的，是被征服主宰的快感。  
都暻秀明白了，也顺从了，这一刻，边伯贤是完全拥有他，和完全掌控他的支配者。  
他不知羞耻地觉得这样冷酷的边伯贤性感极了，更不用说还叠加着他性感的舒叹、喘息。  
边伯贤性感到让人心甘情愿被他轻蔑地践踏。  
而他属于这样的边伯贤。  
他是边伯贤的。  
他是边伯贤的玩具。  
可以任意使用，任意玩弄，任意蹂躏。  
都暻秀无法控制地更讨好着活动唇舌服侍边伯贤。  
边伯贤摩挲后背光滑皮肤的另一只手顿住，因涌动的快感，五官轻微扭曲。身体肌肉绷紧些忍住射精的冲动，许是因为太久未做，今日快感叠加地迅急。  
从他嘴里退出来，带出连丝津液。都暻秀红滟滟的唇舌去裹吮龟头，挽留他。  
薄唇一边嘴角挑起，边伯贤居高临下注视他:“还没够？”  
“嗯…”都暻秀哭着吮吸性器，乖巧点头。  
对都暻秀的诚实和顺从很是满意，更弯嘴角。便又任他动作。  
但当他发现都暻秀的手不知何时伸到自己下身，一边给他口交一边手淫时，嘴角又连同眼神一并沉了下去。  
“我有说你可以碰么？”  
都暻秀疑惑望他。  
“唔！”皮带挥到单薄的光洁后背上，力度不重，但足以让细嫩非常的皮肉顿感火辣辣。疼得都暻秀手上和嘴上的动作立时停下。  
“呜！”又一鞭落下，挥在了都暻秀手臂上。  
都暻秀抬眼偷瞄着边伯贤的脸色，放开自己的，双手小心翼翼伸出来，去碰边伯贤的性器。  
“手。”冷言厉色。  
都暻秀赶忙缩回手。被过度使用而红红的心唇还含着龟头，不知道该继续还是停止，心里慌张不安。  
情欲熏热的潮红汗湿的白净小脸蛋上，镶嵌的一双茶色水眸，兜着泪怯懦地仰视边伯贤，同初生的小动物般纯洁无辜，格外柔弱娇嫩。  
用这样需要倍加呵护的清纯可爱模样含着男人血管暴凸的怒胀性器。  
淫乱色情得让人血脉偾张。  
边伯贤啧了一声。  
啵的一声拔出龟头，边伯贤手握粗长炙热钝器一下一下拍打胶原蛋白过度丰富的泪湿脸蛋，打出清脆又黏腻的湿响。  
“呜…”都暻秀被打得微侧脸，脸如婴儿肌肤白嫩，被打的地方立即泛红，半边脸颊沾满边伯贤高昂性器从铃口渗出的白黏精液。  
空气中隐隐散发檀腥气味。  
现在他上下、里外都被边伯贤玷污过，都残留边伯贤的精液，边伯贤的味道。  
都暻秀因这想法兴奋又失落。股间一片湿漉，他缩了缩仍往外流边伯贤精液的穴口，那里的空虚也让他失落。  
他羞于这种感觉，又渴望着被占有得更彻底。  
“喜欢么？”  
“喜欢…”因自己的脸被男性象征的勃起阳具拍打和迫不及待开口回答而感觉羞耻不已的都暻秀哭得更厉害了。  
硕大龟头将更多污秽的白浊抹到有些婴儿肥的软软颊肉上，“就只是喜欢？”血管鼓起的性器用力拍打了一下脸颊，都暻秀可怜委屈地呜了一声。  
“不是…”都暻秀难为情地抿了抿被津液润得透亮的红艳水唇，细嫩的嘴角也是湿润一片，“不是只有喜欢…”  
他回答了两遍，可边伯贤都没有反应，都暻秀的泪眼望边伯贤，不知道他想要他怎么回答。  
边伯贤仁慈提醒，“要么？”  
承认渴望男人的性器还是男人的侵犯？本质相同又有所不同的两个选项。但无论是哪一个，都实在是太令人羞耻，太下流了…但想这个男人是边伯贤，所以没有关系，而且诚实就可以快些得到奖赏，都暻秀细细抽着鼻子，点头“要。伯贤，我要。”  
边伯贤无动于衷。  
都暻秀更努力前倾上半身，张大嘴裹龟头讨好吞吮舔舐间吐字不清请求，他的语气天生奶里奶气“我想要，请您给我，求您给我。”  
问了都暻秀的意愿也并不代表他会就此满足他，边伯贤冷酷推他头。都暻秀着急，未经允许双手握住根部，上下摆动头卖力尽根吞吐，顶进喉咙还更欢喜地往深处紧吸，津液过度分泌，生出淫糜水响也不在意。水红心唇箍着龟头一下子吞到根部，甚至还故意发出甜糯腻人的唔唔嗯嗯声来表示他有多喜爱着在享用，好像口中的硬物有多美味一样，也类似口腔被硬物撑得过满而难耐的呜咽。  
淫荡至极。  
这所有过程中，用嘴竭尽全力讨好服侍人的都暻秀一直轻蹙眉，漂亮的茶色大眼含泪仰视边伯贤。  
潮湿的眼神满是想博取同情的可怜，还有恳求。  
求你，求求你，对我做点什么吧，伤害我，弄疼我，求你了…  
已经如此恳切和露骨了。  
但边伯贤对着都暻秀这样一张我见犹怜，纯洁又色情到过分的泪湿小脸，仍是岿然不动。  
看来是下定决心要将不懂家规的人惩罚到底。  
都暻秀终是嘴酸到含不住，手背擦着眼泪抽泣:“求你了……”


	3. 3

边伯贤对都暻秀的表现并不满意，但他还是抓住纤细白嫩的小臂扯起了都暻秀。  
并不是出于怜惜，只是这样楚楚可怜的都暻秀，让没有人性的野兽起了兴致，要痛快发泄一次。  
都暻秀背坐在边伯贤身上，大腿下叠着另一双结实的腿。  
双腿被打开，都暻秀腿根拉伸着大张，在快消退的鞭痕上，大腿细嫩的皮肉被手掐出新的红印。  
如果现在有谁站在都暻秀面前，被狠狠蹂躏过的湿淋红艳后穴肯定被看个精光。  
都暻秀赤裸后背紧贴高温躯体，腰腹的块状肌肉像烙铁似的熨烫后背的皮肉，同下面抵着穴口的炙热硬物，他被烫地颤了颤，“呜……”随后下颌高抬，颤抖得更剧烈了，欢愉地、不安地——粗长性器长驱直入，都暻秀再一次被填满。  
未给都暻秀适应的时间，边伯贤双手掐着滑腻的大腿根箍住都暻秀柔韧好抱的身体大幅度举落，粗硬烫物从熟软的穴口侵入都暻秀的身体。都暻秀像边伯贤手里的提线洋娃娃，完全被肆意颠弄着往上抛，手铐叮当作响。  
这个姿势让边伯贤插入得更深了，容纳性器的甬道被玩弄成松软又仍紧致的温床，小孩儿全身奶淋淋，下面也淌水，之前射入的精液和那些暧昧不明的液体随抽插动作流出被折磨成瑰色的穴口，淌出来的白稠黏液被拍击出清晰入耳的水响。  
“伯贤……伯贤……”  
以为惩罚结束的小孩儿绵软唤着边伯贤，带着认错的示好，奶里奶气对他撒娇，期望得到回应。  
都暻秀后背紧贴高温胸膛，那片皮肤被边伯贤的体温烧热，那一片高热蔓延至骨髓血液，奶白肌肤渐染更旖旎的绯红，都暻秀被情欲烧坏了，只会仰着头半张红唇呜咽呻吟或是用小奶音喊伯贤，沉溺于水乳交融。  
边伯贤高频率撞击着敏感点让都暻秀一直勃起着，那欲望在身前可怜地一晃一晃，前端不断地有水溢出来。  
被铐住的双手握拳收在胸前，被教训过的人长了记性，没有边伯贤的允许，都暻秀不敢再去碰自己。可那里涨得难受，他刚要开口请求边伯贤，边伯贤动作突然势大力狠起来。  
充斥整个客厅的，一层叠着一层的混乱喘息、哭腔呻吟和交合湿响中，都暻秀被顶得啊的叫了出来，湿润发红的眼角被撞出豆大的泪。  
原来惩罚还没有结束。认知到这一点的都暻秀害怕了，他不知道边伯贤还要怎样惩罚他。  
边伯贤快感与疼痛并施，都暻秀沦陷欢愉与折磨的漩涡。  
都暻秀不停求边伯贤慢一点，轻一点，他被颠弄得开口都是颤音，在混乱的喘息和哭吟中很努力才凑出一句完整的讨饶。  
但边伯贤对都暻秀可怜兮兮的求饶充耳不闻，手粗暴地摸索着都暻秀平坦柔软的前胸，乳首被玩弄肿了，滚动在边伯贤常年用枪有薄茧的手掌里，越发疼。  
都暻秀本能地挣扎着，哭腔连连。  
那点挣扎被更无情地镇压住了。边伯贤将白净细直的腿并到一块折叠压到都暻秀胸前，穿过都暻秀膝弯的有力双臂收拢，牢牢箍住怀里人让他绝无可能挣脱，细白腿间的高昂粗硬进一步激烈抽插因这姿势更紧窄的湿滑甬道。  
“啊！啊昂！不要…”沙发吱吱响，要被弄坏的恐惧感又涌了上来，都暻秀受不住地自动抬高下巴，拼命摇头拒绝这可怕的侵犯。都暻秀拷住的双手被固定在胸前和并拢的双腿间，身体被禁锢在边伯贤怀里，他无处可逃。  
“呜！呜！不要…轻点，轻点啊…”  
“伯……我错……呜呜……”  
奶里奶气破碎的哭喊求饶，在边伯贤熊熊燃烧的欲火上又添了一把干柴。  
鼻息沉重炙热，锋利的獠牙咬住一手就可以掐碎的脆弱白颈疼得小孩儿下意识呼救。边伯贤动作更野蛮，像要将这两个月的欲求不满一次性补回来，不顾都暻秀是否承受得住这凶猛的侵犯，仿佛他只是用来发泄性欲的玩物。  
边伯贤这人民警察是披着羊皮的狼。最可以看透他本性的就是这一刻，惩罚就是惩罚，即使这是他好不容易追求到的心爱的小孩儿，他也绝不怜香惜玉。与平时温柔好脾气的恋人形象大相径庭。这是食肉动物无法改变的残忍野性。  
他此刻想要的就是都暻秀的身体，边伯贤尽情享用着怀里的软香温玉，享受都暻秀哭着可怜讨饶，但除了沉沉的呼吸，他没有任何回应，一个吻，一个抚摸，一个昵称，通通没有。  
不给献出自己身体和自尊来满足他兽欲的羔羊一丁点的抚慰，沉默地狠戾操干湿淋淋的后穴。  
都暻秀的求饶声渐渐虚弱了下去，充斥整个客厅的，又只剩一层叠着一层的混乱喘息、哭腔呻吟和交合湿响。  
很快这些声响就更高频了。  
边伯贤低低吼着进入最后冲刺。  
毫不留情，卡着都暻秀的身体往下沉的同时生猛挺胯，怒胀的龟头撞入都暻秀体内隐秘紧窄湿热的更深处。“呜嗯！呃啊！”都暻秀被顶得哭叫，身体要被彻底贯穿了，边伯贤用的力道和幅度粗暴到是在凌虐，但每一次都碾压过敏感点，高速准确生出灭顶的快感。  
持续累积不得缓解的恐惧与快感让都暻秀弓起背想逃离，但他动不得一丝一毫。  
都暻秀被猛地抬高又下摁，炙热粗硬凶器疯了地发力一插到底，直直嵌进体内最深处，“啊昂！”羔羊高仰头哀鸣，紧绷起背。  
边伯贤沉沉吼一声，楔进年轻美味肉体的硬物酣畅淋漓射出一股股滚烫精液。  
都暻秀被边伯贤不留空隙地射满了。食肉动物对其所有物深刻标记。  
都暻秀绷紧的身体垮下来，漂亮人偶散了架靠在起伏的火热胸膛上陷入失神，潮红汗湿的身体止不住的瑟瑟痉挛，喉咙里无意识震着可怜微弱的呜呜喉音。


	4. 4

边伯贤仍抱着小孩儿享受余韵，咬了下奶岑岑的侧颈，手随意捏着都暻秀下巴转过泪湿的小脸吻了上去，目光失焦的人乖乖任他撬开牙关，玩弄自己的唇舌。  
不一会都暻秀被自己还未疏解，不上不下吊着的欲望逼得意识清醒过来，他刚才被边伯贤撞得马上要高潮却因为没有得到手的助攻而射不出来。  
就差一点点刺激，就差一点点。  
“我还没呢…我还没呢…”小孩儿连哭带喘焦急地说。  
边伯贤不理他，专注于用牙齿磨饱满的圆耳垂。  
都暻秀力气绵软的细手臂环住边伯贤脖颈主动献吻，甜糯的桃心唇吻上薄唇，湿热的软舌滑进去，技巧不娴熟地，着急地讨好缠住边伯贤。  
小朋友嘴唇舌头湿湿软软的，贴上来的睫毛和脸颊也是湿的，口腔里满是小孩儿甜人的蜜桃奶糖味儿，边伯贤终于心软下来，但话上仍是严厉的。  
“小孩子怎么可以学大人装凶？还敢拿皮带打人，太不像话了。”  
一番惩罚调教下来，羔羊已经非常温驯柔软。因为边伯贤训他，小孩儿哭得难过极了，怕就此被抛弃而恐慌地收紧环住边伯贤脖颈的双臂，半边泪湿面颊紧贴边伯贤脸，面贴面哽咽着道歉：“对不起…对…不起…我知道错了…”泪扑簌簌地掉，润湿了边伯贤半边脸。  
两指夹住小孩儿下巴晃晃，吓唬他，“以后还敢这么凶这么不懂事，下回比这更狠惩罚你，知道么？”  
“呜…知道了…对不起…”  
边伯贤用吻和指腹擦净小朋友眼泪。  
这样可怜柔软的小宝贝实在太好吃了…还想看他更可怜的模样。边伯贤就是如此恶劣。已忍两个月，今晚要尽情逗玩够小朋友。  
手刚一握住同小孩儿一般可怜落泪的性器，偎在边伯贤怀里的都暻秀便舒服极了的抽泣。  
警察的体力实在不容小觑，已经发泄两次埋在都暻秀体内的性器仍是半硬的。  
边用手套弄边小幅度挺胯，龟头戳刺敏感点。随抽送的动作，体内的白稠精液丝丝缕缕地流出来。  
解开手铐，脱下都暻秀堆在小臂上的卫衣，边伯贤握着都暻秀一只手拉到下面，带着他上下抚摸性器根部，红红的心唇微张着喘。  
滑到更下面去，摸两人泥泞不堪交合的地方，领着都暻秀用指肚去碰粗硬的性器根部和凸起一圈环的后穴，牙齿磨着都暻秀红透了的耳沿，舔上边小小的痣，问他感觉好不好。  
“嗯…”小朋友乖乖点头承认。  
薄唇愉悦地翘起，握着圆润小巧指肚沾上白黏精液的手移到身前来，十指交叠带着都暻秀一块套弄性器。手心在头端揉搓几圈，从上向下撸动，从前端流出不少的预液被均匀涂抹到性器上，柱身水亮亮的。  
边伯贤带着都暻秀揉弄捏弄，性器被玩出黏腻的水声，都暻秀浸染潮红的脆弱细颈极力往后仰，后脑抵在边伯贤颈窝，他哆嗦地喘着，眼前的世界像万花筒般绚烂。  
边伯贤在都暻秀即将高潮的时候，握着都暻秀的手一同放开性器。  
“哼……”在这关键时刻突然停下来，可怜的性器难受地跳了两下。  
前面无法得到满足，都暻秀便本能地动起腰想从后面获得快感。都暻秀微微呜咽，颤着分在边伯贤胯两侧支撑身体的细腿，筋疲力尽的身体艰难地上下起落，扭着腰讨好边伯贤，也存着私心朝敏感点坐下去。  
边伯贤看他这幅情欲难耐的模样满意勾嘴角，领着都暻秀的手重新握住性器，亲亲弹软的蜜桃脸颊，语气像是说情话命令：“我们暻秀宝贝自己弄出来”  
已经是安静的深夜，外面只偶尔有几声犬吠，本是沉入梦乡之时，但这里仍在进行潮热的旖旎缠绵。  
悦耳十分的喘息呻吟充斥客厅每一个细微角落，震动空气的，制造着燥热。  
小孩儿坐在边伯贤腿上，整个人依在他怀里手淫，身体酸软无力再也动不起腰，只能用手刺激性器。  
纤长弯弯睫毛震颤，桃心红唇轻启，溢出满含湿气的吟和喘。  
身后人兴致勃勃观赏都暻秀手淫下流又漂亮的样子，那带有戏谑的火辣视线让都暻秀在羞耻中又生出筋骨穿过电流的酥麻快感，可他迟迟射不出来。  
边伯贤舔吻单薄圆润的肩头，双手摸遍骨架纤小的滑软身体，像把玩一玉件，“暻秀，叫我的名字啊，平时自慰的时候不都叫的吗？”  
他为什么知道……  
被揭露自己的秘密，都暻秀耳朵红到12分熟，他咬了咬唇，还是顺从意愿开口“伯贤……伯贤……伯贤……”一声比一声响，一声比一声急切。  
但都暻秀就是射不出来。  
边伯贤挑眉看着白白的小手从一只加到两只。  
都暻秀着急地两手并用加速套弄，然而还是只累积了快感却无法攀顶。  
“呃…”小孩儿泄气地停下动作，回过头，湿漉漉的茶色圆眼盛满求救看向边伯贤，“出不来……”  
边伯贤见小朋友如此慌张可怜，恶劣地逗他，“那就别出来了。”说着就要起身将怀里的人挪到沙发上，装出置之不理的态度。  
小朋友忙回身抱紧他“不要！不要走…呜…”  
刚一开始是喊着不要，不要和他做，现在又抱着他，求他不要走了，真是小孩儿。  
边伯贤亲了棉花糖小脸一口，拍拍小孩儿屁股，叫他仰躺到沙发上，自己抱住大腿根张开腿，摆好姿势。  
性器抽出来，穴口淌出白稠精液，沿大腿根往下滑。  
被欲望折磨得顾不得羞耻心，都暻秀听从边伯贤的指令，躺下乖乖摆好姿势。  
都暻秀朝边伯贤展示的下身淫乱狼藉一片，被玩弄得呈瑰色的后穴随都暻秀的呼吸节奏微张微合，从穴口淌出来的乳白精液缓缓流到了黑皮革沙发面上。  
边伯贤捏了捏肉乎乎的蜜桃圆臀，抹了点穴口外的精液当润滑在指上凃匀，细长的两指笔直地破进穴口，刚进去边伯贤便从心底生出一股亲切感。  
都暻秀的体内已经被性爱射入的精液充分的滋润过了，熟透的甬道温暖湿滑极，他模拟性交，指腹朝着敏感点来回抽插，很容易就生出黏腻的湿响。  
握住都暻秀的性器慢慢套弄，边伯贤俯身去吻微启发出呻吟的心唇，“宝贝里面好湿好滑…刚刚那么紧但被我玩得现在已经很柔软了。只有我和宝贝自己能玩这里，知道吗？”  
都暻秀胡乱喘着，小鸡啄米似的点头，“知道…知道…”他迫切想要高潮。  
边伯贤笑吟吟，“真乖啊……”奖励着加快速度。  
但就算边伯贤两只手都刺激着都暻秀最敏感的部位，他也还是达不到顶峰。  
“呜……”都暻秀害怕地瑟瑟抖，他不知道自己怎么了，是不是身体出了故障。  
一直不能射出来，小孩儿憋得全身连同性器泛着玫瑰红，本还流前液的顶端现在一滴液体也流不出来，像被拧紧了阀门的水龙头。  
“哎？”，指尖弹了下满到沉甸甸躺在小腹上的秀气性器，惹得小孩儿哼了一声。“怎么回事，还不射？”  
抚摸着可怜的性器，想了想退出探进后穴的手指。  
边伯贤其实兴致未消，但看后面肿得厉害不适合再来一次，本想用手指帮都暻秀射出来后自行解决，可现在看来唯有插入这一办法可能行得通了。套弄了两下，扶着性器前端，龟头抵湿淋淋穴口顺畅插了进去，“嗯……”都暻秀哆嗦着呻吟。  
一进去就被不知疲倦的肠肉饥渴缠附住，热情地往里吸，他挺胯抽插，龟头顶戳凸起，握在手里的性器轻轻跳了跳，顶端渗出半透明的浊液。  
边伯贤明白了，只有得到极度渴求的才能获得满足。薄唇一边嘴角挑起，油然生出一股成就感。调教的成果这么显著吗？还是天生就是喜爱调教的身体？  
“哦，一定要插入才能高潮吗？就这么喜欢它，非它不可吗？”  
都暻秀此刻被情欲吞噬意识，压根听不到边伯贤恶劣的调侃，难耐地咬唇，双腿亲昵缠上边伯贤有力劲瘦的腰，抬臀摆腰迎合他。  
边伯贤想他出苦力，总要给他点甜头啊？视线不经意落在了小孩儿的嘴唇上，这么漂亮的心形唇，如果说些下流话…那一定很动听。  
他退出都暻秀体内。  
“嗯…”身体突然的空虚让都暻秀睁开朦胧的眼，疑惑望向边伯贤。  
边伯贤俯身，舌头在胸前樱桃圆粒上打转，都暻秀呜咽着，不由自主挺起胸迎着边伯贤的舌头。  
舌头缓慢转着品尝过削薄的锁骨，沿细颈向上滑到了嘴角，吻了吻软糯的心唇，“想我吗？”  
“想，我想你…”都暻秀边快速回答边更抬高腰，希望边伯贤快点填满他。  
这种时候说想我倒热情得很，边伯贤吃味。  
“是更想我，还是更想它？”说着用龟头转圈磨微张微合穴口。  
虽然习以为常，但都暻秀还是被边伯贤的流氓程度惊住了，羞耻到一时说不出话，露出泫然欲泣的脆弱表情。  
他摸了摸小朋友湿润的眼角。“哎呀，又要哭了吗？我们暻秀是有多少眼泪啊，流不尽的吗？”  
他并不打算放弃逗弄小朋友，他先用吻安抚，舌轻易抵开不设防的牙关，滑进去抱拥温顺躺在口腔内的软舌轻翻轻搅一寸一寸抚平他的泣意，等小孩儿眼底水汽消散开始笨拙地回应他，便又逗着问他:“不想吗？”边伯贤起劲磨蹭着湿淋淋的穴口，挺腰浅浅戳刺。  
那一点微乎其微的快感让饥渴越发严重，小孩儿咬了咬唇，红透了脸用蚊子声回答：“想……”  
“想谁？”  
小脸红彤彤，羞沸到头顶要冒水蒸气，“都想……”  
“hh…那要我怎么做？”  
小朋友天真地看他。边伯贤哀叹一声，他喜爱都暻秀的青涩懵懂，但有时这也让他惆怅，何时小孩儿才能开悟，让床上多些情趣呢？  
“明明学习那么好，但我们聪明的小孩儿在这方面真是太笨拙了…刚才也是。暻秀，请求应该说明白，这样我才知道怎么做啊。”  
不过一直不懂也没关系，这样反倒可以尽情施展他的恶趣味。  
这样想着边伯贤又觉愉悦兴奋起来，薄唇风流翘起，凑到都暻秀耳边低哑说话，高级的金属声线却震出淫秽下流的话语：“宝贝儿快说，伯贤求你插进来……”  
这话立时把小孩儿羞恼哭了，“不要！呜…我不说…”  
虽然已经被边伯贤逼着从自己口中说出了许多下流话，但这样露骨浪荡的求欢超出了他的接受范围。  
眉头微蹙，茶色圆眸盛一汪泪水湖泊波光粼粼，被牙齿咬住的饱满心唇红像樱桃，都暻秀细细抽着鼻。  
哭得太漂亮了，边伯贤喜爱极。他充满怜爱地笑，握住性器从下往上捋，在敏感的头端用指尖轻轻挠，都暻秀脊椎瞬间过电酥麻了，猝不及防地叫了一声，弓着腰躲他的手，此时快感是杯子盛的水满到杯沿，要溢不溢的状态。被边伯贤这样玩弄，性器满涨不已，小孩儿抽泣着用两只手推身上人但无用，精瘦健壮的人纹丝不动，边伯贤另一只手撑在都暻秀脸侧，微笑着近距离欣赏他难耐哭泣的模样，在这霸道又恶劣的掌控中，小孩儿很快就妥协了，哭着答应他会说。  
“这就对了，乖。”边伯贤笑意加深，俨然一副温柔家长的模样，他拉下腰上的细腿，重新给都暻秀摆好姿势。  
下垂眼弯弯，边伯贤诱导着问：“我们暻秀想要我怎么做啊？”  
下面酸痛，都暻秀不想再被插入了，可现在身体必须被性器侵犯才能得到满足。  
他为什么变得这么下流？小孩儿呜咽着不愿接受这样的自己。  
可虽然觉得这样的自己不耻，他还是做出走向堕落的选择。  
细腿弯折大张，自己两手抱住红痕交错的腿根。眼尾泛着可怜的红，两道泪徐徐滑过太阳穴隐入发中，羞耻心土崩瓦解，边伯贤如愿以偿，让漂亮的心唇说出自己想听的话：“伯贤…求你…求你插进来……”  
确实，真动听啊……  
被炙热粗硬猛地填满的那一刻身体舒爽得颤栗，狂喜和欢愉将大脑席卷狂澜，羞耻心已经粉碎，再也锁不住牙关和唇，都暻秀恣意地叫出来，声音又奶甜又软糯，不时求伯贤深点快点。细腿主动大分弯折，手牢牢固定膝弯，将自己淫糜不堪的后穴毫无遮掩展示敞开给侵犯者，抬臀摆腰迎合着，请他更多更多地享用自己的身体。  
小孩儿全身奶津津，仰脖闭眼混乱甜糯叫着喘着。  
边伯贤叼住珠玉状精巧的喉结在口中玩弄，都暻秀那里敏感，仰着脖往边伯贤口中送，轻痒混着舒爽，叫得更甜了。  
亲和的肠壁贪得无厌的缠裹着边伯贤，两人交合处湿得一塌糊涂。  
“宝贝你听，下面声音很响，宝贝又叫得这么好听，就这么喜欢吗？”  
“啊昂…喜欢……嗯…喜…欢……”都暻秀意识模糊混乱地回答。他微抬头，意乱情迷的一双眼望着边伯贤，“求你快一点…”  
“两边都是吗？”  
“嗯…”  
“好乖。”轻轻柔在心唇落下一吻。  
对小孩儿一向宠爱有加的边伯贤当然立刻就满足都暻秀乖巧直白的请求。  
直起腰，挺胯动作猛了起来，性器次次爱抚过敏感点。  
指腹绕圈磨性器顶端小孔，手揉过敏感头端，加速套弄，照顾周到。  
前后都发出水润的滋滋湿响。  
积压许久的欲望很快就濒临绝顶，都暻秀胸膛大起大伏，呻吟愈加甜蜜悦耳，边伯贤预知，先一步用手指堵住顶端小孔，猫咪难耐地猛弓起猫身呜咽。  
“刚教过的就忘了吗？”  
“呜…伯贤…求求你，求你让我射出来……”  
独裁者终于施恩满足了羔羊的愿望，在充满愉悦又悲切的哭吟中都暻秀艰难又淋漓地达到了高潮，积了许久的白浊洋洋洒洒喷溅到小腹前胸，还有零星射到了下巴上。  
都暻秀脱力放下固定膝弯掌心已经湿透的双手，全身瘫软，上气不接下气地喘着呼出湿热的气息。高潮使甬道更热情地收紧着，快感蚀骨，边伯贤用意志力勉强压住挺腰的冲动等都暻秀平复下来。片刻的精神恍惚后，小朋友伸手臂求抱，边伯贤俯身让粘人起来的小孩儿抱住自己，享受都暻秀主动献上的一个甜糯的吻。  
皮肤沾到了都暻秀下巴上的白浊，边伯贤完全不介意，仍很受用地眯起了眼，纵容小猫湿滑的软舌在自己嘴里没有技巧地胡乱舔来舔去。  
等小朋友吻够了，边伯贤啵了一口甜心唇，抬起上身，将滑白的细腿架到双肩上，两手满握住细软腰挺胯在都暻秀体内顶送。  
高潮过后的身体每一处都敏感酸软，红肿的后穴更是，那里再也承受不了更多的侵犯。“不要……”刚才还撒娇抱着吻着边伯贤的温驯小猫挣扎起来，双手抓着边伯贤肌肉紧绷的前臂推拒，叫他退出去。  
边伯贤的动作没有因为小孩儿的拒绝停下，薄唇嘟起，令人神魂颠倒的面庞露出委屈巴巴的表情，“呜…可秀秀射完了伯贤还没射呢呀…暻秀你真是无情啊，自己舒服完就不顾别人了吗？当我是玩具，玩完就可以扔到一边不管了是吗？秀秀好无情，伯贤好伤心……”  
像边伯贤这样常年游走于黑白两道边界的卧底警察，自有一套颠倒是非黑白的本领，明明是他将小孩儿当做玩物满足自己兽欲彻底享用亵玩了一番，却将自己说得那样可怜，被害人反倒成了受害人，说话又故作幼齿无辜，这种恶劣的行为真让人唾弃。  
而且就在这虚情假意的控诉间也在随意玩弄着小孩儿。  
边伯贤卡住细软腰，俯身进一步弯折都暻秀的身体，让性器插进湿热甬道更深、更深处。都暻秀无法摆脱钳制，本是推拒的双手现在只能紧紧抓着边伯贤前臂勉强维持平衡。  
“啊昂…不要…不要了…求你了……呜……”  
都暻秀在自己身下，因他而露出漂亮的脆弱表情，可怜地讨饶着呜咽着，心底潮涌的爱意澎湃，此刻边伯贤深深陷入了爱情。  
人一旦碰上爱情便会犯蠢，即使明知不可能，也会想要两人身心结合的证明——爱的结晶。  
要是和暻秀有爱的结晶就好了。让这样荒谬的想法占领大脑，由此也产生了错乱的意识。  
掌削薄指葱白的手温柔抚摸平坦柔软的小猫肚，能感触到他在都暻秀体内进出的硬挺性器，“如果在里面多射几次，射到这里满得鼓起来，这样暻秀会不会怀小baby？”  
爱意让情欲沸腾，边伯贤跃跃欲试往深处冲撞，“怎么样宝贝？我们试试吧？我真的很想当爸爸呢。想要一个和暻秀一样漂亮的迷你小朋友。”  
被几番蹂躏已经神志不清醒连呼吸都困难的小孩儿将这话当真，露出万分害怕的神情，可爱的圆眼睁大，蓄满泪水，“不要……”  
边伯贤又进一步将柔软的躯体夹压在沙发上，都暻秀下半身悬空，软腰弯折成难以维持的弧度，血液往头顶倒流以至头晕目眩，体内的精液被性器推挤着向甬道更深处倒流。边伯贤掐着细腰由上而下凶狠贯穿都暻秀，粗鲁地像要将阴囊也顶进窄小的穴口，黏腻高频的湿响不绝于耳。  
“啊昂…啊……呜…呜…不…要……”绵软无力的单薄身体随生猛动作可怜摇晃，脱力的细腿在激烈的性交中从坚实宽肩上颠簸下来落到了边伯贤臂弯处，小腿细棱棱在空中晃荡。  
边伯贤借着这个容易受精的姿势，龟头强硬捣进体内深处，专注探索着能注入精子的宫口。  
“暻秀，给我生个女孩儿好还是男孩儿好？”  
惊恐的泪水不断涌出眼眶，都暻秀拼命摇头，哭喊着拒绝，“不要不要我不要…不要…呜呜……我不要……”  
都暻秀近乎崩溃的哭泣唤回了边伯贤一点理智，他强压即将登顶的欲望停下动作，腾出一只手擦掉都暻秀眼泪，“真怕了？怕什么，不害怕，又不会真的怀。”  
吓坏的小孩儿哭得可怜，摇头拒绝，“不要射在里面……我不要怀孕……不要怀孕……”  
天啊…小baby为什么哭得这么惹人爱。  
边伯贤亲嘴亲脸哄着他，心里生出更坏的念头，“好嘛好嘛，我不射里面。”  
性器抽出，瑰色穴口一缩一开，都暻秀体内的白稠溢出，淌到沙发上。  
边伯贤双膝跨到都暻秀头两侧，他居高临下，手握狰狞的粗硬对着泪湿的粉嫩小脸打了两下，性器亢奋跳动，龟头射出一股股滚烫精液，边伯贤拖长沉沉叹了一声，乳白奶油喷溅在都暻秀脸颊和心唇，鼻尖星星点点。  
牵着都暻秀手腕让两只白嫩的小手握住余留亢奋的性器，边牛郎露出最迷人的笑说出最下流的话，“小乖乖喝奶(nāi)奶(nāi)~”  
小孩儿眼神潮湿，朦胧又懵懂地仰视边伯贤，沾满奶油所以更显红艳的心唇乖巧张开，口中嫩粉软舌露出，含住送到嘴边的发烫龟头吞吐嘬吮，随头的前后移动，脸上精液缓缓滑过下巴流到了脖子上。  
舌尖顶顶舔舔龟头顶端的小孔，最后一点精液全数射在了嘴里，精巧的喉结一滚，小乖乖懂事将温热的精液吃了下去。  
精液一滴不浪费，全部滋润给小孩儿。  
边伯贤满意欣慰地笑，摸摸巧克力色的湿发，“我们暻秀最乖。”  
淫靡的檀腥味充斥嗅觉味蕾，都暻秀一本满足眯起眼。  
现在他上下里外都被边伯贤彻底玷污过了，都是边伯贤的精液，都是边伯贤的气味了。  
他是边伯贤的。  
恋人，玩具，边伯贤口中荤意的称谓。  
只要他喜欢，他就是什么身份。  
他是边伯贤的都暻秀。  
宠爱着又驯养着。  
边伯贤的纵擒术，牢牢圈困羔羊。  
辨认出那神色里的迷恋和依顺，边伯贤极致温柔弯起嘴角。  
他的小朋友，哪都去不了了。  
两人扭曲的思想在叫嚣的欲望平复，理智重掌大脑后消退。  
边伯贤擦净都暻秀的脸，横抱起力气尽失的小孩儿往浴室走，头靠他肩膀的人因被折磨到如此而有气，猫咪拿小尖牙用剩下的全部力气狠劲啃边伯贤肩膀，咬合处滚出了血珠，将边伯贤刚才灌输的不许凶，凶会被惩罚的家规抛到九霄云外。  
边伯贤任他咬，刀伤弹伤都是稀疏平常的，这点疼对他来说就跟小猫玩闹一样。  
边伯贤心情愉悦非常。  
这么个长不大的小朋友能去哪？他懂什么叫分手吗？  
恋爱中的人实是傻到穿透地心。  
长得如何再像可爱漂亮的未成年，都暻秀实际也是具有基本常识的成年人，怎么可能不明白什么是分手？  
边伯贤理智是回来了，智商仍然是负的。


	5. 5

在都暻秀脑后垫了条毛巾让他舒服半躺在浴缸中，调好水温翼翼小心洗，每洗到一处红痕，边伯贤便心如刀绞地哎呦一句紧接着软声细语道歉，不停忏悔自己禽兽行径。  
但小孩子还是要管教的，“为什么不乖一点？”边伯贤叹气，摸摸小孩儿赌气鼓起来的圆脸颊，都暻秀侧脸不让他摸，小口咬住他手指，边伯贤没反应。  
小孩儿紧张地抬眼看看边伯贤，那人眉间满是疲倦和娇纵。猫咪松口，圆圆的猫眼仰视边伯贤，软糯糯地轻声道歉“对不起…嘛……”，这一句心都要化了。  
“哎呦……”边伯贤喜爱至极又无可奈何地叹了声。真是他的小乖乖，小甜甜。边伯贤托住小甜甜下颌俯身亲亲心唇。  
都暻秀紧扒浴池边缘，微张腿跪着让边伯贤将体内的白浊引出来，指甲轻刮到肠壁便酸痛不已，无力的细腿打颤。边伯贤手指细长，但到底是长度有限，好半天才将手指难以触及的体内深处精液排出来。  
侧靠在浴池边上的婴儿肥脸颊粉扑扑，眉头微蹙两眼泪汪汪，毫无气势呼呼喘着骂边伯贤：“变态……强奸犯……把你抓局里去……”  
边伯贤被逗笑，“我不已经在局里了？而且还在局里领薪水。”  
温热的清水清理干净肠道，边伯贤握着花洒前倾身冲洗都暻秀后背，俯身亲了小孩儿肩膀一口，不正经地说荤话：“而且宝贝没有享受到吗？哭着求我插进去，哭着在我身下射了两次？还是三次？哎呀…这算是合奸吧？啊！”  
猫咪羞恼成怒转头呲小猫牙咬住边伯贤脸。边伯贤赶忙道歉求小孩儿嘴下留情，故作委屈嘟嘴说：“你男朋友破相了还怎么靠脸吃饭？”  
都暻秀松口仔细检查被他咬的地方，确认无大碍，小猫式在咬痕上亲了一下，转头脸复靠在浴池边，小声嘟囔，“我不想你靠脸吃饭……”  
因为小孩儿亲昵的举动边伯贤心软得一塌糊涂，但他说的话又让心揪得紧。  
边伯贤抱着都暻秀转身坐到浴池中，都暻秀温顺依偎在他怀里，手轻压额头让都暻秀后脑抵着肩膀方便他给他洗头，手指穿过柔顺发，吻落在心唇嘴角，“卧底工作马上就结束了，马上。”  
轻柔快速，上下里外加刷牙，周到清洗干净都暻秀，站在立式喷洒下利落冲净自己后复跨进浴池，放满一池水倒进沐浴液搅出绵密白色泡沫，爱屋及乌，浴液是水蜜桃味儿的。小孩儿住进家里后许多用品都换成了情侣款，成对的拖鞋，牙杯牙刷，碗筷勺子，枕头衣物，全都由恋爱后少男心泛滥的行动处四组边组长亲自购买换置，连床也换成了双人的。但这浴缸还是单身时的小浴缸，只将将容下两人，每次共浴他都可以将都暻秀抱个满怀。  
同无数个深夜工作回来疲倦困乏躺上床做的那样，从背后圈都暻秀入怀。  
再也没有比这更安心满足的时刻了。  
腿叠腿，背贴胸，肌肤亲密无间。温热的水没过胸，身体泡软，白水汽将视线雾化，蜜桃甜味扩散到空气中。都暻秀骨骼纤细身材单薄，身体的阻隔非常小，都暻秀的心此刻就好像被他端在怀里躺在他的心上一般。心率同步，共振跳动。  
在这十平米见方的小空间，两人亲密相贴的浴池中，有种天地只剩他和都暻秀的错觉。  
轻轻一吻印在都暻秀面颊上，“暻秀，爱你，我永远爱你，呜……”  
边伯贤为自己生出的山无棱天地合的浪漫情怀感动地热泪盈眶，花言巧语信手拈来的边牛郎被自己平白无奇爱的告白触动了心灵，经历过无数枪林弹雨，威风凛凛的行动处四组组长在飘着满是蜜桃味泡泡的浴缸里抱着小孩儿，手一把一把抹着眼泪呜呜哭，一腔热血满眶热泪全部献给了他忠贞的爱情。  
恋爱傻瓜、煽情男主角独自沉浸在无边的感动中，而小孩儿早已歪头靠在边伯贤肩膀上睡得昏天黑地。

 

都暻秀在边伯贤给他上药的时候被凉醒。  
“嗯……”睡得正香被凉醒的小朋友不高兴地拧起眉头，“弄醒你了嗷，”边伯贤忙亲亲小脸蛋哄他，“对不起对不起，上完啦，小乖乖继续睡嗷。”  
边伯贤给都暻秀套上浴袍，横抱起散发蜜桃甜香的糯米团往卧室走。  
这样一动牵扯到了酸软的腰，都暻秀生气张嘴咬住眼前的肩膀，但他没有力气扣住牙齿，他的行为倒是和小baby一样，困了要睡了，要在嘴里含个奶嘴或者是自己肉乎乎的小手指，用幼齿磨一磨，磨着磨着就进入了甜蜜的梦乡。眼下没有奶嘴，也没力气抬起手，这结实的肩膀肌倒也勉强过得去，精疲力尽的小朋友，含吮着肩膀肉，又睡了过去。  
将都暻秀放到床中央，轻托住小孩儿的下巴抬起，唇同肩膀分开，留下两排浅浅的牙印。  
“hh…怎么这么爱咬人啊…”  
薄唇浓情蜜意吻上心唇。  
睡梦中的小朋友触到两片柔软感觉亲切舒服极了，双臂环住边伯贤脖颈，小口小口嘬起来。  
边伯贤翘嘴角笑，心化了。哦，我还真养了一个小baby。  
边伯贤一动不动让小孩儿将自己嘴唇当奶嘴嘬着，耐心等到都暻秀嘬得心满意足自己停下来，彻底安睡。边伯贤又留恋地亲了亲水润的心唇，以这晚安吻结束。

 

家庭主夫的工作哪里有上下班之说，脏了就要及时清理。边伯贤轻手轻脚换上干净黑t恤家居裤，给小孩儿掖好被角关上灯，合好卧室门到客厅清理沙发。  
边伯贤点上烟叼嘴里，一手拿皮革清洗剂喷到沙发上，一手拿抹布仔仔细细擦拭皮面，同搜查罪犯一样严谨敏锐，丁点角落都不放过。  
辛辣的香烟，焕然一新的皮革，让边伯贤愈发神清气爽。  
在清洁中边伯贤突生感慨，尼古丁，洗洁灵，真是成年人必不可少的兴奋剂。  
处长竟然半夜打电话来，放下清洗剂拿过手机接听。听那边人说了两句，边伯贤想起什么又满不在乎地挑起一边眉，“啊，”放下抹布，细长两指夹烟深吸一口，唇间溢出缕缕白烟，“报告？狗屁报告。老子不干了。”  
根本不准备听电话那头上司严厉的训话，挂断电话手机随意一扔，复拿起工具专心擦起沙发来。  
边伯贤整理完时公鸡都起床了，雄赳赳气昂昂挺起鸡大胸打了声洪亮的鸡鸣。等身上烟味散干净，又刷了牙，确保里外都没有一丁点小孩儿不喜欢的烟味儿边伯贤这才回卧室。  
蜷着的小糯米团盖着被，侧躺在床右边一侧，习惯性地将左边那一半空出来留给深夜才回家的人。  
边伯贤轻手轻脚爬上床盖被躺下，侧过身手臂环住腰揽糯米团子入怀，嗅觉充斥蜜桃味奶香，静静望小孩儿的睡脸，他均匀呼吸，嘴角自然微弯。在软绵绵面颊落下轻轻一吻。鼻端抵着柔顺清香的发，困意席卷而来。  
自从小朋友住进来以后，边伯贤再也没失眠过了。他不会因梦中黑洞的枪口和躺在血泊的同事半夜突然惊醒，不会猛地起身警惕环视自己的房间，床头也没有满是烟头的烟灰缸。  
都暻秀哪都不许去，至少他要活着一直在这等他。  
睡了没有多久都暻秀的手机闹铃响了。边伯贤从被里伸出一只手臂将闹铃关上。怀里温温乎乎的小猫迷糊半醒过来动了动四肢。  
“伯贤…”声带因为过度使用有些哑，都暻秀转身，躺到边伯贤臂弯里想继续睡。  
边伯贤习惯性动作，像起床总要先喝杯温水那样，捧着都暻秀的脸自然亲了亲额发，“睡得好吗？”  
小甜甜软糯糯地回答：“好…”  
太乖，太可爱了…  
低头喜爱极地亲了亲软软的心唇，揽着怀里人安于清晨的静谧。  
都暻秀睡眠中不知何时自己脱掉了浴袍，现在是一丝不挂，光滑细瘦的赤裸手臂环住他。  
这一点刺激就让边伯贤晨勃了。  
但现在又是摸得着吃不着的状况。  
小孩儿晚上被他折腾得眼和下面都红肿着。  
虽然晚上尽兴一场，但淫欲哪有满足的时候。  
都暻秀半边绵软的脸颊贴在边伯贤颈间，身心全然依赖着他，语气软糯地开口“伯贤…几点了…”  
这语气，这躯体，这温度，边伯贤快要把持不住，“七点，今天请假在家休息吧。”说着就轻挪开都暻秀的手臂起身，准备去洗手间解决。  
小朋友突然痛呼一声，俯趴在床上喘着呼吸。边伯贤赶忙凑过去，“怎么了怎么了？”  
都暻秀看他，有些婴儿肥的面颊红彤彤，“疼……”并不是因为害羞而脸红，而是因为气呼呼，清澈湿润的茶色眼眸一眨不眨盯着边伯贤，无声用眼神控诉。  
我很疼，特别疼，都是因为你我才这么痛。  
边伯贤边亲嘴亲脸边软声细语道歉。  
“哪疼啊？”  
“全身都疼。”都暻秀鼓着脸颊，抱怨嘟囔。  
隔着被子给都暻秀从上往下顺着按摩，安慰着亲吻都暻秀微微嘟起的心唇，“以后乖一点，知道吗？”  
“嗯…”小孩儿乖顺点点头。心里想，以后直接把人打晕绑住，再抽他就好了。  
边伯贤又亲亲都暻秀面颊“我去趟洗手间，等我回来再上遍药好不好？”  
“嗯…”  
边伯贤自行解决完返回卧室端了杯温水。服务小孩儿喝完水，从床头柜找出软膏，上床掀起被子一角，都暻秀抓住被角，“就这样上药。”  
“这样不方便呀。”  
都暻秀坚持。边伯贤看那脸颊的红漫到了耳朵尖，小孩终究是害羞，要面子。  
让都暻秀稍微分腿跪趴着，双手伸进被子里，摸索到大腿，沿着大腿往上，抚上弹软的圆臀。一手外掰臀肉，另一只手抹了药膏的手指在穴口轻轻绕圈。  
“嗯…”就这样自然而然呻吟出声，边伯贤动作顿住，小孩儿羞窘地将脸埋进枕头里。  
都暻秀白得发光的，瘦得蝴蝶骨明显的单薄后背从被子里露出一半，在边伯贤视线看不到的地方，他的手指正准备探入都暻秀体内。  
这样好像更燥热难耐了。  
边伯贤干脆将被全掀开，干净利落上好药，再重新给小孩儿盖好，给他按摩后背。  
揉过腰的时候都暻秀气呼呼让他轻点，“都被你掐红了。”  
边伯贤赶忙忏悔，手上动作更轻柔。  
边伯贤爱逗小孩儿的嘴闲不住，一边给怀里人按摩腰，一边在他耳边说荤话。边伯贤嘴角越来越翘，都暻秀耳朵越来越红。  
小猫咪突然炸毛，在边伯贤怀里折腾起来，“我才没有嘬奶嘴！”  
边伯贤转过都暻秀让他正着面对他，“呜…暻秀你太坏啦，做了以后要赖账吗？”边伯贤委屈地揉揉胸口，隔着衬衣点了点乳头的位置“昨天你嘬的我这里都肿了，好疼的…”说着边伯贤就要掀起衣服给都暻秀看。  
“我不看！”都暻秀攥住边伯贤衣服下摆不让他掀起来。  
“你摸摸看嘛，你看我有没有在骗你。”边伯贤握着都暻秀手让他摸。  
边伯贤没有先带他到上面，而是从下起，隔着黑t恤，手掌摸到腹肌分明的人鱼线，再到紧实坚硬的胸大肌，小朋友脸更红熟了。  
薄唇勾起一边嘴角，“暻秀…你摸……”  
都暻秀挣开边伯贤，“我不要摸！”  
“暻秀你昨晚梦游，对我上下其手，是又摸来摸去又亲来亲去的，现在醒了就不承认了，呜，宝贝太无情了，你昨晚明明那么喜欢那么开心地当奶嘴嘬我的……”  
“没有没有！我没有！”  
都暻秀转身背对边伯贤，脸像鸵鸟一样扎进枕头里，羞恼地呜呜，马上就要被气哭出来，但边伯贤还继续逗弄他，两臂牢牢圈住都暻秀，追着啾啾啾亲侧头躲他的小红脸，“嘬啦，你就是这样啾啾啾嘬的。”  
都暻秀躲着边伯贤的啾啾啾，不停地否认，在快流出眼泪前先干呜咽起来。  
“哎呦小baby哭闹是饿了吧？”  
“……”  
“我们秀秀今天喝纯牛奶还是喝奶粉啊？”  
“……”  
边伯贤逗弄够小朋友，翘着薄唇心满意足起身，“那我给你热奶去啦。”  
边伯贤哼着小调美滋滋去厨房做早餐，小朋友俯趴在床上窝被里挺尸，羞恼得失去了活下去的勇气。  
他再也不想理边伯贤了。  
行动一处处长感叹。  
现在啊，开展工作是越来越难喽。  
四组组长边伯贤拒绝继续执行任务。  
最后一招不管用，刚要开口，人家就无所谓地将警徽甩到桌上。  
为什么拒接任务？  
我家属不高兴。  
你看看现在的年轻人！谈个恋爱比天大，连工作都不要了。  
还好留了一手，知道他家属是谁。  
一说要扣他家属工资，你看，立马又乖乖上班去了。  
Fin.


End file.
